High school Digimon
by YoutookMyTwinkie
Summary: This is a story of Digimon mixed in with high school musical T.k.is like troy and Kari is like Gabriella. It has a bit of high school musical to it but with my own twist and turns. Couples:MattMimi TaiSora T.k.Kari with a twist with bands I like. Sws, btf, lights, mmf, bvb
1. reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters what so ever.

Story: T. going to be Troy's role. Kari is going to be Gabriella. and Mimi's body guard is from Hannah Montana ( no Mimi isn't protraying Hannah Montana i just think Roxy is funny and wanted to add her in)

The rest of the gang is the same digi crew.

High school musical mixed in with digimon

Author's notes: When I saw Troy in hsm I immediately thought of t. k. (blonde hair, blue eyes, sweetie and he is the star basketball player) haha and Kari is like Gabriella ( Shy, reserved, smart and sweet) I took a bit of little things that happen in the movie but I made it my own its not word for word so read before you spew stupid comments to me. If you don't have anything nice to say or constructive critique don't bother reviewing me and get the hell off my page.

italics/**Bold words**: This is an action the character is doing or me explaining something that isn't clear.

…

**Chapter 1**

**Reunited:**

T. k. was walking through the long narrow hallway crossing along red lockers plastered to the walls. He then approached number 14 his own locker and he opened it up. All of a sudden he got a chill up and down his spin from the winter breeze and also the air conditioner was on. He decided to zip up his midnight blue jacket. As he looked down and zippered himself up he heard loud squeaky footsteps, similar to what he hears in basketball practice. He looked up and saw his best friend running towards him excitedly. His best friend had the biggest grin on his face. His pearly white teeth matched the white walls of the hallway.

" T. k. bro! Can you believe it? Winter break is here! Free at last from stuffy classes and all that homework! Oh , and the joy of a break from ruff practices on the court."  
T. k. poked his brown, blonde head up from the locker slit holes. His blueberry eyes shined out the most at his best friend's remark.

" I know what you mean Chad! I was getting tired of all that homework. I was about to crack with all that stress! But how ever I am going to miss basketball practice because of all our buddies and it's pretty fun. I love basketball."  
" Yeah I love practice too but I wanted some time out you know just to be lazy. You know some lazy me time where I pig out on the sofa and do nothing."  
" Ha of course, I try and do the same when I am home. I just love kicking back eating t.v. dinners, video games and relaxing on the couch. That's another past time hobby."

"Not to mention it's one of my own and I totally kick your sorry butt at the video games."  
T. k. chuckled softly and you could see his cute little dimples coming out. He shook his head in a joking way and replied,

"Only on some occasions man, only on some occasions. But I can sure kick your sorry butt on the court and also in ddr every single time."  
" Pft whatever man, try beating Matt at black ops then I'll be impressed. Anyway, moving onto a different topic what are you doing on your winter break?"

T. k. shut his locker and turned the black knob around to make sure it was securely closed. He then replied,

"I will beat him one day! Oh I am going out to a ski resort I think it's in big bear. I'm not exactly sure. I am going with my dad and brother so you know what that means. I'll be either a third wheel on Matt's dates or with my father playing basketball."  
" Yeah hand bone, talk about typical time with the family. Hey look at the plus side you'll see snow and you get to ski."  
"True man, very true and stop calling me hand bone! But anyway jerk face, where are you heading out on break?"  
" To shay my friend, to shay. Suspense with the belly aching would you? I hardly ever call you hand bone. Well only when I am in a really goofy mood. Well I am not too sure what my family has planned for the break. Probably just kick it around my house and be a home body. And then have my parents and I buying myself things."  
"Haha because that's what always goes down right? Family quality time and what better way to show it by buying you things and keeping you company. Because Christmas presents aren't enough"  
"Exactly man, see you know how it works."

T.k. shook his head slightly and laughed at his friend's remark. He then looked down at his wrist watch and saw it was 4:00. He was supposed to be home by 4:20 and it takes fifteen minutes to get to his house. So he had to leave now if he wanted to make it home on time. He really wasn't in the mood to hear his mom complain. Matt, his dad and himself will never hear the end of it.

" Well I better get going Chad my brother is giving me a ride back home, so I can get packed. Then I am headed out to the ski resort."  
" All right bro I'll talk to you later. Man I sometimes forget he's your brother since he is hardly home. But he is a cool guy."

" Yeah I know, I am happy about him being around."  
" Be safe! Remember if you meet any cute girls save one for me and most importantly of all.. no loving without no gloving."  
" Ha you are truly an idiot at times know that? Catch you later man. Peace."  
"Bye have fun! But don't do anything I wouldn't do."

T. k. and Chad did their best friend handshake and they went their separate ways. He then glided around trying to spot out his older brother. You couldn't miss him. He had blonde hair that looked like a birds nest. Well not really, T.k. and Tai just like giving Matt a hard time. He then pulled out his cell phone and called Matt.

Ring…. Ring…

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt where are you?"

" Hey little bro I am.. well you see, you wouldn't believe who I bumped into on my way to my car."  
"Who? That girl who went to see your band play and then you went on a date with her but after the date ended you never called her back?"

" Ha very funny. No not that girl and you said you would never speak of that! I bumped into Mimi!"

" For real? What is she doing around here? Doesn't she live in New York?"

" She has lived in California for two years and she used to go to another High school but now she is coming to East High. She had just finished her paper work to come to the school."

" Really? How awesome. Wow, why didn't she ever tell us she left New York? I want to say hello to her. I haven't seen her in a really long time."  
" No idea, I guess she thought it didn't matter because we were in Japan. We didn't tell her about us living in California either. Well, head on down by my car in the front she is here.. but she has this weird body guard who just left us alone because Mimi pretended to be offended by some guy looking across the way."  
" What? A bodyguard? For what?"

"Mimi is a model and actress now."  
"Oh wow that's great."

" See you in a bit lil bro but hurry up dad is waiting up for us and you know mom is on his case."  
"Ok Matt I am on my way down."  
And with that they both click goodbye.

T. k. was rushing down the white staircase and nearing towards the exit of the school. As he took his last step and set his foot on the marble tile floor when he heard...

"T. k.!"

Who can that be? T. k. then turned around to see who was calling after him.

" Hey T. k.! Where are you off to?" A blonde girl with brown eyes was smiling at him. Her light brown skin gleamed as the lights reflected on her. She was holding onto her pink purse.

" Hey sharpay I was just about to head home I am starting my vacation right away."  
" Oh wow you're leaving so soon? I was hoping we could hang out during the break."  
" Maybe when I get back from my family trip we can hang out. But for now I got to go because I need to pack."  
" Ok T. k. I'll let you go now. I know how it is to be on a tight schedule. Have a great break! We got to hang, k?"

T.k. gave Sharpay a sincere, heart throbbing half smile and he then hugged her goodbye and walked out of the school.

Sharpay watched T.k.'s cute little tush walk out of the school exit. She then turned to her brother who was standing not too far away from her. She then said,

" Did you see that Ryan? He hugged me. That just made my whole day. Miss popular girl gets with the most popular guy. It's not a shock there I mean why wouldn't he like me. It's just oh so perfect."

" Uh sure the biggest leap to having a boyfriend. Can we go now?" He rolled his brown eyes at her and he took off his white hat and ran his hand in his silky blonde hair. He then placed it back on his head.

"Yes." She said smiling very brightly.

Both Sharpay and Ryan walked outside to their black Limo. Sharpay looked over to where T.k. was. She was wondering what kind of car he had. But to her shock she saw him running over towards a girl and embracing the girl into a big hug and he swung her around.

" Uhk! Who is she?"  
Ryan looked out his side of the limo's window. He also looked shocked but for a different reason.

" Oh, I have no idea but she is hot! I would go help you find out who she is but we really don't have the time sis."  
Sharpay looked very upset because she didn't get her way. She folded her arms very stubbornly and she pouted her lip and huffed out. How could T. k. brush her off and make time for that other girl? Their Limo still drove off towards their mansion.

leaving the beautiful scenery of green grass and pearly cement. Some trees were bald but some other ones were cherry blossoms still un bloomed. The sky was clear blue and the clouds looked really fluffy. how Sharpay wished that was her with T.k. right now.

_**Back over to T.k. and the girl**_

" T. k.!" A girl with pink hair looked him up and down, "My you have grown! You look so handsome and tall."  
"You look great too Mimi! No surprise that you are a model."  
" Awe stop. you are going to make me blush Mr!"  
Matt then cleared his throat to draw the attention back on him.

" Hey Matt-chu! Didn't see you lurking there." T.k. exclaimed  
" Hello Takeru."  
" You said you wouldn't ever mention that in public!"  
" You said the same thing about my name!"

" Okay we are even now." Matt said as he folded his arms into his black jacket. He then pulled on his Eskimo hood.  
" So T. k. Matt tells me about how you are the most popular boy in school."  
" Ha no I am not, I am just well known by a lot of people for being on the team."  
" Awe don't be so modest Mr. Star basketball player." Mimi poked him on the cheek.  
T. k. then blushed scarlet red. He was surprised at how much Mimi looked so different but also she looked very much the same. She had her hair pink but this time she had side bangs and half of her bangs were black and the other half was pink like the rest of her hair. Her hair was up to her back almost to her waist. She looked really pretty with her boots and shirtdress she was wearing.

But his thoughts were interrupted as Mimi looked at her watch and clamped her hand over her chin and said,

" Oh my look at the time. I should really get going. It was really nice seeing the both of you. Matt you look handsome as always and T. k. my goodness you are just so dashing and grown up now."  
"Where are you going? We should catch up again sometime it has been such a long while." Matt called out to her as she was approaching her pink car.

" Yes we should catch up again very soon Matt-chu! haha sorry I thought it was a cute nickname. I am on my way to a ski resort."  
" Seriously? T.k. and I are going to a ski resort too."

" No way! Get out of town! Which one?"

"we already did get of town? The one in big bear my mom is a friend of that Nigel Barker he is the one who is hosting the thing."

"Silly it's an expression around here. That is the same one I am headed to. My father works with the guy."

"Well, we'll get to catch up some more when we see you at the ski resort."

"Wait." Mimi backend her head to the side she then asked, "one quick question this all seems so odd so movie statues.. like everything is magically going right. I mean how long have you boys been in cali?"

T. k. cleared his throat as he explained how they came to California.

" Well I moved to California with my mom and her boyfriend because he had received a job out here. And well I got transferred to east high since my freshman year. Things weren't going so well with my mother's boyfriend. He was abusive and a lazy no good man. He had lost his job the first two weeks and relied on my mom to make the money. I wanted to get out of that house and away from him but my mom was too afraid to leave him. So Matt and my father flew in my sophomore year."

T. k. chuckled slightly as he recalled what had happened next he then continued on with his story

"My dad kicked the crap out of the guy. The only good thing about what happened is now my Dad and mom are together again and my dad has a coaching job at the school. As far as Matt he loves it out here because he thinks American girls are hot."

" Shut up T .k. that's not true!"  
" But you had just told me last week.."

T. k. was then cut off by Matt who then nudged him hard in the rib cage.

" Hehehe.. T. k. is such a jokester."

Mimi laughed to herself and she then closed her eyes taking a deep breath of cool crisp air. The breeze went through her hair and brushed gently on her face. She was so happy to hear from Matt again but she couldn't show how much she was blushing in the inside. I mean after he went with Sora she was hurt with him. She liked him for a long while but he never seemed to show the same feelings for her in return. She then looked into Matt's deep blue eyes.. how much warmth they brought to her heart.

" Oh what an eventful story. I am glad to hear you four are re-united it's great." she replied.

"Yup it's a true Oprah story. She should hear about it and put it on her show. It all worked out since they never divorced just split up. And my mother is less on my case now that T. k. is older."

" Haha truly sounds like it should go to Oprah, and that's great about your parents Matt.. I am happy for you. Well boys we can catch up some more later. I have missed you guys so much you and the rest of the gang."  
"Same here." Matt walked over to Mimi and handed his cell phone to her and said,

"Here put your number in my phone so I can call you when we get there."

Mimi bit down on her lip and blushed slightly.

" Oh sure, Here's my cell phone put your number in mine as well."

Matt had a big smile on his face. He was getting Mimi's number. Now he can call her whenever he wanted. Before all he had was her aim.  
Mimi typed in her number and she then handed it back Matt's blue side kick 3 phone to him. Matt smiled down at her and he gave her back her pink iphone and he pecked her on the check.

" See you there."

" Yeah see ya! Bye T. k!"  
"Bye Mimi!" T. k. shouted out as she got into her pink Lexis and she waved goodbye to them.

" Wait not so fast Mimi!" Yelled a lady who looked about 5'4, her eyes was bulging and she had a curvy body. She seemed like a spunky spitfire I crossed the wrong way.

Mimi hit her head and yelled out,

"Worry Roxy I forgot you were waiting for me."

"emm humm. It's because of those blonde boys. No sir are they going to try any funny business because Roxy is always on the lookout. I know what you boys think and just drop it. I'll kick your ass if you mess with Miss Mimi."

"Yes Madam!" T. k. yelled out.

Roxy smiled very broadly

" I like that kid he gets the drift."  
" It's ok Roxy they are old friends of mine from Tokyo my dad knows them."

Roxy nodded her head okay and went into Mimi's car. Roxy then gestured to Matt and T. k. that she was watching them. Mimi turned on her car and she drove off into the streets.

"Well littler Bro get in the car so you can go home and pack. I already got my stuff packed."  
T. k. nodded his head ok and sat down in the passenger seat. Matt then turned on his blue thunderbird and drove off.

**Author's notes:  
So? Was my creative mixture good or no? Please review I need to know whether to continue with this idea or not. More reviews makes me happy and when I am happy I post up my chapters quicker.**


	2. Chapter 2

Funny Brotherly moments between Matt and T.k. Just when Matt thinks he has everything on smooth sailings it seems that the whole world including T.k. knows about his secret cruch... And a text message from ? read and find out.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Matt was driving down the street with the sun roof down and the breeze going through his blonde hair. He had a distinctive goofy smile on his face; as if he were struck down with one of cupid's arrows. T.k. couldn't help but just burst into laughter seeing his older brother with flickers of light in his eyes, when normally Matt is the tuff guy that is most of the time too serious. Matt turned to T.k. with a perplexed look on his face.

"What's up little bro? What's so funny."

"Oh nothing just seen a funny sight. Uh Matt.. you have the hood down and you always have it up because you complain about the wind messing up your hair."

Matt turned his head back to the road and he turned on the radio. Just then the corniest song that's possible blasted out loud. "Hey there Delilah."

T.k. began to snicker as Matt mumbled along to the lyrics.

"Here There Mimi what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away but tonight you look so pretty.. yes you do. Time square can't shine as bright as you.. i swear its true."

But T.k. didnt hear the slight change in the lyrics Matt made.

Quiet frankly T.k. didn't even know Matt knew the song. Matt always made fun of T.k.'s Indie rock music he would listen to. So he figured all Matt liked was hard core rock.

"Well T.k." Matt stopped singing. "Under normal circumstances I would have the hood down but we are heading home right now. It's not like anyone is going to see me going inside our house."

T.k. then had a blank experssion on his face. He then replied, "Uh aren't you always bragging about your band's fans would stalk you and they'd take pictures of you and thats why you have to always look your best?"

" T.k. what is this an interrogation? I am going home and going to shower anyway because of the New Year's party. Besides.. it's a nice day the breeze is cool and serene…"

"Serene?" T.k. cut Matt off in mid-sentence, "What the heck? I didn't even know you knew that word.. and let me guess on top of that you are seeing bunny clouds, birds chirping and hearts and stars all over? Would this be all because you saw a certain cotton candy head?"

Matt nearly swerved his car into a tree at the end of T.k.'s sentence.

"Shut up!!! So not true! It's just a nice day.. hey wait a minute."Matt glanced at the road then he looked up and down at T.k. as if her was trying to read his mind.

" Hold up.. how on god's green earth did you know my nick name for her? I only told Oliver that from my band."

T.k. tried to hold in his snickering laugh and just snorted slightly he then replied," Oh Mattie. I read it in your journal of course."

"What?!!!!! You read my journal?!" Matt eyes began to bulge out

" Yeah." T.k. said innocently as if he didn't do anything wrong." it's a lot more interesting than those reality T.v. shows. I mean I was really rooting for you to go for Samantha but when you began to doubt that you liked her as much as your cotton candy head I was surprised. Then Tim went for Samantha I swear I never saw that one coming."" You better hope you die from a natural cause when you step out of this car because if not I am going to mangle you!!!!"Matt abruptly stopped the car. Both of their heads jerked back from the motion being so fast. It almost appeared they would have whiplash.

T.k. surveyed his surroundings to see where Matt had parked the car. T.k. had a chance to run away from Matt and get away with it because Matt was parked right in front of their house.

Never in T.k.'s life had he been so happy to see his two story house. It was painted white with red shutters with a big yard full of bright green trimmed grass. In the middle of the grass there was a path way leading to their front porch and in front of the porch was their front door. As T.k. looked at his mahogany red door he took a quick glance at Matt who appeared to be possessed like a bull who just saw the color red. Matt's eyes were sky raspberry blue but they had a crimson fire glare to them just like gabumon's blue blaster attack. Matt was about to grab T.k. but T.k. saw that one coming and he leaped out of door. He didn't even bother to open it he just jumped right out. He then ran super fast towards his front door.

"Get back here you punk! You are going to get it!"

" if you can catch me!" T.k. then began to chuckle. He enjoyed teasing Matt because Matt took it up to a whole different level and T.k. found that very amusing. Matt got out of his car and slammed the door. He then kissed hsi car and said,

"SOryy baby didn't mean to slam you." Matt looked up at T.k. running to the walkway of the porch and as he began to run after him he because his pants were skin tight. He had trouble running in them.

"I'll get you T.k. one way or another! You are just so lucky I wore my super tight jeans today."

"Aren't all your pants like that.. unbreathable? All of them seem to be incredibly tight. Doesn't it hurt your package?"

T.k. ran around the kitchen right past his dad.

" Son why are you running? Practice is over. And it's about time you guys got home your mother will throw a fit if you guys aren't ready in the next thirty minutes. Stop running around and pack."But T.k. couldn't stop running not unless he wanted to be caught in a head lock by Matt who still looked very furious. T.k. then bolted up the stairs making it to the very top. Matt running after him couldn't leap as far and his pants then ripped.

" Boys what is the meaning of this?!'

T.k. started crying with laughter at the sight of Matt's pants being ripped on his butt when he lunged to the steps. He then knew he made it safe up the stairs and went he then pointed at Matt and replied, "ha! I am still alive." And with that he into his room and locked the door.

"T.k. read my journal!"

"Is that why you are tailgating T.k.?"

Matt Had his hand covering over his butt and made it up the top of the stiars he then yelled,

"T.k.!" As Matt yelled this he also began to pound on the door. " You have to come out sometime!"

"Never!!!! Hahaha!" T.k. remarked as he blasted on the t.v.

"Boys cut it out and stop this monkey business! Your mother is already at the party setting up. She expects us to be there in the next hour. And i am on a thin line with her.. So if you need to you can also get ready in the hotel room we are staying at...Matt.. I know how long you take with straightening that hair of yours.. your like the daughter i never concieved."

"Hey!!!!! I just need to look nice for the ladies.. but i guess you can't remember that far back to how it is done you cave man. I'll let this slide and start getting ready just because I know how mom gets... but on the other hand.. she'll get mad at you, not me so it sounds more like a personal problem to me.."

"You... You.. really are y our mothers son.. you know that? And maybe Matt if you were in the basketball team instead of that band of yours you could of caught T.k. right when he got to the stairway and why do you wear such tight pants? Aren't those girl jeans?"

" Dad! For the millionth time I would never be on the basketball team! And don't hate that I can pull off girl pants and you can't. Heck you can't even pull off men's jeans and sweat pants."

" I swear I would seriously take in the account that you were gay my son but I also read your journal and that is the only way I know you are straight."

"What?! You read my journal too?"

" Well yeah you should have a better hiding place than your sock drawer. Either that or don't right down anything too personal. And those song lyrics can't you write about anything other than love and heartbreak?"

" Dad!!! You know what I don't have time for this! I am going to meet Mimi at the party so excuse me."

" Oh cotton candy head?!" Matt's eyes began to flame up even more and he just marched up into his room.

"I swear there is just no privacy in this house hold." he mumbled to himself.

Matt went into his room and hide his journal in a more secluded place. He then began to pack his things into his bag and pick out an outfit that made him look drop dead gorgeous. He Blasted up his radio and headed for the shower to think of a way to get back at T.k. He already got his dad back, by taking his sweet time in getting ready. As he began to shampoo his hair. Just then something snapped in his head like a jigsaw puzzle. He knew exactly what he was going to do to get even with T.k. He was going to embarrass him by making him sing in front of a crowd. He then began to think of ways he can make that possible. His mouth curved into a devilish happy smile. He then began to rinse off his hair triumphantly.

Back in the other room where T.k. occupied; he began to comb his hair and look down at the floor. His phone played a song because he just received a text message. He picked up his phone and to his amazement it was two texts message one from his best friend Chad. He then began to read his reply out loud.

" Hey Chad. I'll see you maybe sometime during the break. And Matt found out I read his Journal.. but don't worry he doesn't know we read it out loud haha. I couldn't help it he saw Mimi and he had the goofiest expression on his face."

T.k.'s eyes went really wide as he glanced over to the other text message. It was his big brother role model aside from Matt. It was Tai!

" Hey Tai!!! You are moving to California?! That's really cool! I missed hanging out with you."

T.k. missed Tai a lot. He was such an awesome down to earth guy.

"Boys!" T.k. snapped out of his excitement as he heard his dad's voice.

" Come down now quickly before we are late!"

" No dad I am still not ready!" Matt called after him."" You'll just have to get finish getting ready over at the party. We rented a hotel there."

" No thanks I am almost down. I like my music i am playing at the moment. You'll just have to wait unless you want to go on without me.. but then mom will be mad if you show up with out me.. so the choice is yours."

"You are doing this on purpose aren't you?!"

"NO.. No of course.. Okay yeah.. Booyahhh. Don't mess with Matt."

T.k. went down the stairs and began to play basketball with his father since they both knew Matt would be taking a while.

About an hour later Matt came down the stairs with a big smile plastered across his face.

" Okay I am ready."

" About time! You take longer than a girl. So are you still mad about me reading your journal?" T.k. asked cocking his head to the side innocently.

As Matt smiled T.k. shut his eyes tight waiting to be caught in a head lock. But nothing happened. T.k. then opened his eyes slowly and saw Matt snickering,

" Of course not Takeru. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

" I know that smile what are you plotting?!"

"NOTHING LITTLE Bro I am not plotting anything.." he then coughed and said very lightly, "just planning."

"what?"

"Nothing..

" I distinctively heard you say something."

" Nothing little bro. Oh by the way.. I had an interesting phone conversation with Tai a moment ago."

" Oh yeah what about?"

" Talk about this in the car boys! Lets go! Oh and tell Tai I said hello that boy was very funny. Why don't you hang out with him anymore Matt?"

" Uh cuz we moved to Cali dad… where you swept mom back.. and he lives in Japan.. remember? But now he is moving out here because his dad's company is moving over here." Matt's dad then pushed them out the door and towards the car.

" Well that's great that he is moving out here." Matt's dad managed to push Matt into the back seat of the car.

"Shot gun!" T.k. yelled out.

Matt's dad then got into the car himself and began to speed down the street.

" Whoo!!!! Dad Put the sun roof down."

"No!!! It took me forever to get my hair perfect." Matt yelled out

T.k. rolled his eyes and he glanced out his window.

T.k.'s cell phone began to ring.

"Answer your phone little Bro." T.k. had a suspicious feeling about Matt being so cal. He never let anything go. He always gets even. His saying is " An eye for an eye."

T.k. glanced down at the color i.d. he then pressed down on his phone to answer the call.

" Hey Tai do you happen to know what Matt is plotting against me?"

" Uh no not exactly.. All I know is that he made you get dressed nice. He packed some things for you to wear.. something about you had to look your best."

" He's not planning to throw mud at me is he."

"No I doubt that because you would enjoy that haha."

"Yeah that is true so whats up Tai?"

" Oh not too much I am just on my way to the same party as you guys. My dad works for that Nigal barker and he is the one throwing the get together thing."

" Oh really that's cool Tai. I guess I'll be seeing you there. Right? You have a lot to catch up on."

" Yup you'll be seeing me there. So what did you and your dad do to get Matt so ticked off?"

" Oh he just found out we read his journal."

" He just found that out? Gess took him a while. You would of thought he'd caught on by now. I remember you guys had me on speaker phone while reading it once."

Matt's face grew with horror.

"What they read my journal to you tai?!"

" Oh he didn't know that part? My bad. Don't worry Matt it was only about one of your band practices and you guys got drunk." Matt then relaxed but then again he didn't really need to stress so much the entries he wrote about him and Sora he threw away in a locked chest."

" Hey T.k. I am on my way to get a trim cut I'll see you at the party. And you'll get to see Kari there too."

" Oh cool i ahven't seen you in a really long time. Oh and Tai.. Don't cut your hair too short or I won't recognize you."

" I would never cut my hair short.. ha Bye T.k."

"Later Tai."

Matt began to snicker and have that devilish smile again.

"Matt seriously what are you up to?!"

"In good time Takeru! In good time."

" Stop calling me that! You know my nickname is T.k. for a reason. And stop with that laugh! You sound like a damn Hyena."

Matt smiled even broader.

" Ok... T.k. just enjoy the party and stop stressing about what I am up to."

Matt then put in his head phones and began to sing softly to the lyrics.

**Author's Notes:**

**Ok that was chapter 2 sorry it took me so long to put it up. Chapter three is nearly done and it's on Tai Sora**

**Hope you enjoyed reading and hope it made you laugh. And super sorry if there are mistakes in here. The computer kept being weird and I didn't have time to read it over. I was just trying to post it up.**

**Please review!**


	3. Gone so young

Tai was sitting in a white room it had the fragrance of shampoo

Tai was sitting in a white room it had the fragrance of shampoo. He looked over to the floor as he anxiously awaited..

_beep_

Tai flipped his cell phone open and a smile appeared on his face and even his eyes seemed to glisten. A faint laugh came out of his mouth, but he wasn't laughing at anything funny. It was more of a happy nervous laugh. A short girl with brown hair was observing him and his reaction. She too began to smile; she then nudged Tai and said,

"Tai are you texting Sora again?"

Tai snapped out of his bubble and landed right back to the hair salon scene.

"Uh whatever gave you that impression Kari?"

"Oh.. because you always look love stricken whenever you text or talk to Sora."

"I do not! Name at least one time."

" Like just now when you were texting her! and i remember crystal clearly that time you guys got in a fight and you wrote her that letter," Kari took a deep breath and cleared her throat and began to mimic Tai, " What's a few rain drops between friends? Love Tai.. I mean from!! I mean love… I mean!!" She then made a droppy face as if she were confused.

Tai lifted up his eye browse and said,

" You didn't have to mimic me so well... and how come you remember that scene line by line? You know me too well. "

He then embraced Kari in a hug and he started to tickle her. "

Oh Tai I am your sister. Of course I know you well." Kari looked up as a lady approached the both of them.

"Tai Kamiya? You are next." Kari nodded for him to go.

" I'll be sitting right here. I have my book and my cell phone to keep me occupied."

"Ok, but are you sure you don't want to stay with mom and dad at the party getting ready."

"No way mom will just complain about me reading and besides I wanted to spend time with you."

Tai nodded ok and went over to the seat the lady had gestured him to go. She began to shampoo his hair and that's when he felt his phone vibrate with anther text message. Tai immediately reached for his phone.

"Owee! That's my eye you put soap in!"

"I told you not to move. Your going to have to check that text some other time unless you want more shampoo in your eye."

Tai looked really sad and put his cell phone back into his pocket. He then began to tap his fingers as a waited for the lady to finish shampooing his hair so he could read what Sora wrote to him.

"Would you stop tapping your fingers on the table? Its rather distracting and annoying. I am almost done with your hair and then you can read your text."

Tai did as the lady said only to speed up the process. It seemed like she was taking her time on purpose. As soon as she was done Tai whipped out his phone and read the text message.

" Awe you moved already? I was hoping to spend New Years with you. It's not the same with out my best boy around. I miss you tai!"

Tai blushed he was a shade of hot pink. He then sat over at the seat where the lady was about to cut his hair. As he waited for the lady to come back he text Sora back,

" I miss you too. A whole lot. I wanted to spend New Years with you too.. but my parents insisted that we move at the new year as a fresh start. I miss the scent of your hair and your cute little smile and your button nose.. I miss the way you laugh and the way you make me want to run laps all around the field.. you make me feel carefree and happy. When you smile it makes me smile. When i see you squint your nose and pucker your lips when your goofing around is the most cutest thing in the world to see. and no gem, pearl or gold is worth as much as your shine. Sora you are the best thing in my life and now your gone. You mean the world to me. You will always have a place in my heart. I'll be your guardian angel no matter what part of the world I am in. There are no words that express your radiant shine or your beauty." Tai shock his head..

"Damn it. I didn't mean to text all that. I am thinking too much of Sora. All my inner thoughts are just coming out."  
"So young man! What kind of hair cut do you want?"

Tai got startled by the lady popping out of no where. He nearly dropped his phone and as he grabbed hold of it so it wouldn't fall but to Tai's dismay something dreadful was about to happen (well for him anyway.)

He accidentally pressed the send button as he grabbed hold of his phone.

"Oh NO!! She's going to read what i wrote.. Maybe if i said Kari was playing a prank.. yeah that's it.. And Lady Do you mind not popping out of no where! You startled me in my private thoughts!"

"UH.. young man, the bathroom if you need is over there." She pointed out to her right, " And we have play boy bunny if you need too."

Tai turn a bright shade of red and yelled, "Not those kind of private thoughts!"

"Tai don't you dare get me involved. It's about time you let her know what you think about her! She can finally become my sister."

"What?!"

" I know what you were thinking by your scared expression you were going to tell Sora that i had your phone and cranked her.. She wouldn't buy that Tai. She knows I'm not a prankster. You always end up sending the wrong thing but in reality it's the right thing.."  
" Shouldn't you be reading?"

Kari giggled and said,

" Ok i'll leave you alone then in your private thoughts.. even though the whole world knows about them."

Tai took a deep breath in and was about to text Sora an apology of what he wrote until; he was once again interrupted

" Uh. Young man? Your hair?"

" Oh right I am sorry Miss.. Can you please just trim an inch?"

"Sweetie you need more than an inch cut off. Its starting to weight down. You'll have longer hair then your sister."

" Hey! I like my hair just the way it is. Back in the 80's guys had longer hair then mine.."

The lady shrugged her shoulder and she began to snip away.

_**Over at Sora's house**_

She had her music turned up high and she was laying on her back on her bed, throwing around her tennis ball at the wall. She missed all her friends. Everyone seemed to be leaving to America and she was stuck at the house with Yolie, Ken, Izzy, and Davis. It's not like she didn't enjoy their company but it just wasn't the same as being around Tai, Matt, Mimi, T.k. and Kari. She was really close to all of them. She missed the way Tai smelled and the way he would look at her and smile. She missed the way he would hold her and hug her. She most of all missed the way he would always make her laugh and not to mention he was always there for her no matter when and where and what time he was always by her side. She thought even more about him, He had cute dimples and boy oh boy did he have a hot body. She then sighed out loud.. If only she had noticed all of that before she got with Matt.

_I can't believe i picked Matt over Tai on christmas.. If only i weren't such a blind fool. _She thought to herself

"Sora whats wrong?"  
"Oh nothing Yolie.. just thinking about stuff."

Come to think of it Sora thought to herself again.. She didn't really like Yolie at all.. and sadly all she had left was Izzy and Ken.. and she supposed Davis. He is funny at times. Sora turned to Izzy.

She shook her head and put her head in the pillow

" Should of known you would be playing trigonometry trivia."  
"Sora.. that was in my freshman days.. I play trivia of Physics now." He smiled very big and began to hum.

Sora hit her forehead. Ken began to snicker at her.

" Please tell me you want to get out of the house and play soccer or something."

Ken smiled at Sora and replied,

" Ha, sure i'd love to play soccer with you... sure beats.. uh."

Ken looked at Izzy typing away on the computer. He then glanced over at Yolie polishing her nails. And he turned to Davis who had fallen asleep watching Gossip girl since Yolie didn't allow anyone to change the channel not even Sora.

Ken sighed

"it Beats all of this."  
Izzy looked over at Ken for a second and said,

" Hey i thought you liked the online games."

" I do.. but i like to do other things as well. I mean i can play that at home anytime."

Sora got up from her bed and said,

"Come on Izzy lets play soccer for old time sake."

Izzy tilted his head and looked out the window. He then did some calculations,

"Ok looks like I'll take the left side of the field and well i'll do more calculations when we get outside."

"Hey no fair! that's cheating." Sora yelled out

" No it's not right Ken?"

Ken began to laugh at the both of them and shook his head in disbelief..

" You guys are too much, Izzy calculate in your head.. You know very well when you do that out loud it intimidates people. Sora's on my team."

Yolie nearly knocked over her nail polish,

"What?! I thought it'd be on your team."

Ken wanted to shoot himself in the head right then, he was beginning to get really annoyed with Yolie,

"Maybe next game Sora asked me to play first. Keep it down before you wake Davis.. You know how aggressive he gets and won't call it a night until he makes at least one goal from me..."

Yolie crossed her arms and began to make a pouting face,

"well it's okay i'll be on Izzy's team and we'll cream you! He's a lot more handsomer then you"

"Dream on Sora is a really good player and they didn't call me the rocket for nothing... Handsomer? thats not even.. oh never mind."

Yolie rolled her eyes and just stood next to Izzy who was trying to keep his distance from her. Last time they playe don the same team she nearly kissed him because she was so happy they made a play plan.

Sora was kicking around the ball and as she passed it over to Ken he phone vibrated and she quickly reached in her pocket. She was waiting what seemed like an hour for his reply..

"took him long enough."

She opened her phone and read the text to herself.

"" I miss you too. A whole lot. I wanted to spend New Years with you too.. but my parents insisted that we move at the new year as a fresh start. I miss the scent of your hair and your cute little smile and your button nose.. I miss the way you laugh and the way you make me want to run laps all around the field.. you make me feel carefree and happy. When you smile it makes me smile. When i see you squint your nose and pucker your lips when your goofing around is the most cutest thing in the world to see. and no gem, pearl or gold is worth as much as your shine. Sora you are the best thing in my life and now your gone. You mean the world to me. You will always have a place in my heart. I'll be your guardian angel no matter what part of the world I am in. There are no words that express your radiant shine or your beauty."."

Sora's mouth dropped. She re-read the text over and over again. Was she reading wrong? That is the most sweetest she had ever heard.

_I must be dreaming.. This is too good to be true... How can he still like me after i went with his best friend.. Or maybe he means it in a friendship way.. after all Tai is a really sweet and caring person. He has a lot of girls that like him because of his charm and cute face. Tai, Why did you have to move?_

Her eyes began to tear up and she couldn't help but smile with joy. Even if he did mean it in a friendship way. It is by far the sweetest thing anyone has ever told her.

"Sora heads up!!"

Sora snapped out of her Trans and looked up. The Soccer ball was heading right towards her. She was frozen in thought and couldn't move out of the way in time. Ken ran over to her and blocked off the ball.

" Oh my goodness thank you Ken you are a life saver."

"No problem.. You have to be more careful though. When you are playing soccer you can't daydream.."

" I am sorry had gotten a text message and.."

she stopped herself from saying anymore. She felt so alone with no one to talk to. Sure she had other friends but the ones she would tell everything to was Mimi and Kari. And neither one was around.. and she couldn't call them because her mom would be mad if she made a long distant call.

" What's wrong Sora?"

" Oh nothing Ken.. Just a lot on my mind."  
" Yeah? You want to unload your mind?"

"Oh no..I couldn't trouble you with this.."

" Sure you can try me.."

" It's girl stuff.."

"OH... Talk to Yolie.."

" Are you kidding me?"

" Well just talk to me then. I am your gay friend."

" What your gay?"

" No not at all, i just said that to maybe make you feel more comfortable."

Sora began giggle. Maybe Ken can be her closer friend. He knows how to be real laid back and serious when he needs to be.

" Hello?! are we still playing?"

Ken rolled his eyes,

" That girl.. If she were the only girl around i woul seriously consider turning gay.." he said silently to Sora.

" We are taking a 10 minute break. I am thirsty."

Ken put in arm around Sora and lead her to the kitchen where they could talk more privately without Yolie trying to get involved.

" Izzy!! I thought Ken liked me!! why is he all over Sora?!"  
" Yolie relax. Sora and him are just friends."

"How can you say that?! Look at them!"

" He is dating someone."

"what?! since when.?"

" You didn't know? heh.. hehhh...gotta go."

Izzy then left and ran to Sora's room.

" Oh well, if Ken has someone then i'll just have to go for Mimi.. i mean Izzy."

Author's notes:

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

I made it shorter chapter. please review! I'll have chapter 3 up soon


	4. the truth comes out

Tai sat in the chair as he fielded with his thumbs

**Chapter 4 The truth pours out**

Tai sat in the chair as he fielded with his thumbs. He was very antsy and anxious waiting for a reply from Sora. He was so distracted with getting a reply from Sora that he wasn't paying attention to his hair cut at all.

_It's been ten minutes and still no reply!! She's probably laughing at me or maybe she's thinking of a nice way to reject me. This has got to be the most humiliating point in my life ._

"Young man if you don't quiet fidgeting your gonna have a bold spot and choppy hair."

Tai gave the lady a glare and stuck a piece of gum into his mouth and began to chew it vigorously. He folded his arms and closed his eyes beginning to loose his mental presence in thoughts of Sora.

**Back at Sora's house**

" So Ken, the thing is I have, well still currently do like Tai as more then friendship wise. And well as you know he moved to California and we still talk through text messages and he sent me this text today and well I am not sure if he means friendship or he likes me likes me."

Ken got the phone from her hand and began to read the text message Tai had sent. As he finished he looked up and her and pondered for a moment.

" It Seems to me he likes you more then a friend, although I can't imagine why. After you rejected him when he had finally worked up the courage to ask you out and you publicly humiliated him by saying no and going out with his best friend Matt. Talk about a big blow to the heart... I mean wow, if you were looking for your knife it was in his heart.."

" Okay Ken I get it! I screwed up. Nice pep talk I feel real motivated."

Ken began to snicker

" you didn't let me finish my sentence."  
" what more can you add to that?"

" Sora would you just let me finish what I started to say. Tai likes you because he sees something special in you. Something he'll never get over. No matter what you do and say he'll always have you in his heart and mind. He fell in great love with you."

Sora began to blush and tear up. "Awe Ken that's so sweet you are really great with words. DO you really think that's how Tai feels about me?"

"Yeah I'm great with analyzing scenarios and.."  
"You're a genius?"

"Well that and He may have said some similar words some time ago."  
" What? What exactly did he say? And why did you never tell me?"

"Guy talk is confidential; unless they are going to themselves then that's a different story. Beside the point of our topic. I can't specify into detail and actual phrases and words being said."

" Ken tell me!! Please!"  
"Nope sorry Sora no can do if you really want to know, you should ask him yourself."

"Fine! I'll just see what he says, but he's away!"

" Just fly over. You liked Ucla didn't you? You can go there it's for school."

" What am I supposed to get the funds to fly out there? I can pay for my schooling because I got excepted and my grant will cover it and I could get a job to pay for food. MY parents would pay for the dorm. Do I ask Yolie's uncle if he could fly me out there?"

" Are you mad? Why dont you just ask for your death wish and write your will right now?? That's like death con 5."  
Sora began to laugh so much her stomach began to hurt.

"He drives that bad?"  
"Lets just put it this way, I entrust my life with Davis driving me in a submarine then with Yolie's uncle driving that plain. I think he's certificate of flying was fraud made by the airplane camp. You know like in autotopia in Disneyland with the fake driver's license."

Sora ws now rolling on the floor cracking up.

" Ken your funny, but I wouldn't know about the Disneyland thing I have never been there before."

Ken gasped,

" We have one in Japan you know!! I highly recommended you go."

Sora nodded,

"okay I'll take your word for it. So what should I tell Tai when he talks to me?"

"Tai is always making the first move. I doubt he'll tell you anything. He'll cover up by saying he meant it friends wise. It's your turn to make the move."

" Ken even though you are younger then me you give great advice."

" Yeah well I plan to take over Dr. Phil's show cuz he's full of crap."  
" really, he needs to learn to shut the hell up."  
"No kidding, amazing he suckers in so many people."

"thanks Ken."  
Sora embraced him into a hug.

" WE can use Paildramon to get to California. Just tell your mom Yolie's uncle is driving us."  
Sora began to smile big and hopped up and down with joy.

" Thanks for coming through for me Ken, You've no idea how much it means to me."  
" Tai is my friend I want to see him happy. It's about time you guys hooked up before it's too late."

" What do you mean by that?"

" You broke the guys heart and left him with no hope. There are lost of cute girls in California. He may have great love for you but once he gives up and closes the book, then that is it. It would be over."

Sora looked down,

"Don't want him to give up on me."  
"If he hasn't given up by now, don't think he ever will, I'm just saying you should act quickly."  
"What should I tell him in the mean time?"  
"Say you know what he means; You miss him a lot too. His big hair, the way he makes you laugh exedra."

Sora nodded okay

" You read my mind."

Ken laughed a bit then bit his lip, " Did a bit more then that, I read your text to him that you were going to delete."

Sora blushed even more of a pink shade and she began to reply to Tai's text.

"And also I hear you dream talks."

"what?"

"nothing."

**Back outside**

Yolie began to survey Izzy.

_Izzy is really handsome, nobody really seems to notice _Yolie thought to herself.

Yolie wrapped her arms around Izzy and said,

" Thanks for the help in science Izzy. You smart cutie what are you getting in science currently?"  
Izzy got out of Yolie's hold and walked away,

" I'm getting an A."  
" I was wondering if you could help me with my English outside of science class. It's not as high as it can be for me to get into college."  
"Oh, shocker." Izzy remarked sarcastically.

" I know right? Totally weird. At least I'll be marrying well." She said with a chipper tone, not detecting the hint of sarcasm Izzy had.

" And often." Izzy mockery way.  
"awe your so sweet." Yolie smiled wide still not realizing Izzy was being sarcastic.  
Izzy tried not to snicker and just bit his lip to suppress you slowness.

"so how about English?" Yolie asked enthusiastically.  
"What about English."  
" No I'm asking, are you getting an A in English."  
Izzy huffed out annoyed and rolled his eyes at her and replied

" It's what about English not how about English, maybe if you spoke it."  
" Well maybe if you spoke…uh Normal!" Yolie yelled out.

" Just shut up and we'll both get an A on the science project."  
" Why don't you shut up and we'll both get D's"  
Izzy looked at her puzzled.  
"You know what I mean."  
"No I don't, and sorry If I'm being a bit rude but I'm not keen on being anyone's rebound."  
"Izzy! It's not like that!" she yelled out  
" we all know you liked Ken don't come running after me after you found out he has a gf. No way am I going to let you have me as a last resort because Ken doesn't like you back. I mean who exactly so you think you are? Some golden prize that automatically made everyone want you whenever you chose you want to like someone? Well I got some news for you, I am dating someone, I go out and I am not sitting around alone!"  
" Really Izzy It's not like that. I liked both of you.I assumed he was single and you as well."  
"Don't assume anything. You make an Ass out of U and ME."  
" Wow, nice analogy."

" It's a famous quote, Catch it in a lot of my readings I do."

"So will you be my partner in English?"  
" Don't you mean torture?"

"What's the difference?"  
"About 10 bucks an hour." Izzy added in coldly

Yolie looked mortified at Izzy.

"But you get to spend time with me."

Izzy pondered for a moment and looked like he wanted to laugh.

"Make it 15."

Izzy was fed up with Yolie. She had changed to be more like Mimi she wasn't the smart girl he used to know.  
He then walked away leaving Yolie outside looking baffled. Maybe she came out too strongly she thought to herself.

**BEEP BEEP.**

"Young Man your phone, you can fiddle around as much as you want when I am done."

Tai smiled at the relief of being able to get up. Took longer then usual for a trim cut. He didn't care he just wanted to know Sora's response. He opened his cell phone,

"Tai I feel the same way. I miss the way you make me smile no matter what. I'll call you so you can be the first person I hear on New Year's Day."  
Tai was blushing mad. He felt so at ease from hearing from Sora. A weight was lifted, some how even his head/hair felt extremely lighter.

Kari Got up from her seat.

" Finally! The lady took long blow drying and cutting your…"  
Her eyes bulged out.

"What Kari?"  
"UH TAI. You look nice. It's really different I like it a lot."

Tai dropped his cell at his reflection.

To be continued.

Authors notes:  
Hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Im working on chapter 5 Hope it was worth the wait. I didn't want to rush with writing the chapter and it not come out well.

Chapter five will be up within the week. Hope you guys enjoyed.


	5. Hold on tight

Chapter 5 hold on tight

**Chapter 5 hold on tight**

Tai gasped and ran his hand through his hair.

"What is wrong with you lady!! I told you an inch or two not ten inches!"  
"Sorry young man but I am a friend of your mom's and she told me to do more than an inch. She paid me more then was offered."  
Tai shook his head in disbelief.

How could his mother go so low? She had someone do her dirty work. It might as well have been called a hit man for taking down hair. Tai knew his mom wanted him to cut his hair short for a while but she went way to far making the executer do it while he was at his low point. He was distracted as hell waiting in anticipation for Sora's reply.

Tai fell to the floor and picked up his hair that was once attached to his head and yelled out,

"Quick get some cold water!! It might be able to be saved!! They can glue it back to my head!"  
Kari tried not to snicker. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Tai your hair is gone. There is no way they can put it back on your head unless you want extensions. That'll be the only way your hair will be on your head again."

"No they can glue it back to my head! I saw on T.v. you can put it in cold water or milk and there is a good chance to save it."  
Kari couldn't help it and she began to laugh,

"Tai that only applies to a tooth you lose."  
Tai continued to pick up his hair frantically and was acting a bit hysterical. The lady began to feel guilty. She personally thought he looked better with his new hair cut. She began to scoot away and called in her next costumer.

Tai glanced at her next costumer and yelled out,

"I'd run away now while you still can! She is a murderer of hair! She'll leave it into a massacre."

The costumer looked at the lady and then at Tai,

"Wow Misty what on Earth did you do to this guy? He seems really troubled by the hair cut you did for him."  
Misty rolled her eyes,

"He is a big baby I cut his hair short and he wanted it long, but he really was in dyer need of a hair cut."  
The costumer continued to follow Misty and replied,

"It wasn't for you to decide it's what the costumer wants. Don't put your opinion into it. If you don't do the hair cut I want I will sue you."  
Misty did an uncomfortable chuckle and said,  
"Promise that was the only time I have ever done that. It will never happen again."  
"A bit too late for you to realize that for my sake! My hair is gone forever thanks to…"  
Tai was stopped in mid-sentence Kari had slapped him across the face,

"Tai! Get a hold of yourself. You are sounding hysterical. I love the new hair cut you look handsome."

Tai shook his head as if trying to snap out of his tantrum fit.

"Can you really blame me?! I have never had my hair this short! Ever! I'm in shock. But you are right what's done is done. Complaining about my hair being gone isn't going to get it to grow any faster. I needed that thank you Kari."

Kari nodded with a smile,

"It's okay Tai I understand. But you needed to snap out if it. You look nice with your new hair cut. It'll grow back brother. But I think you should keep your hair the way it is now."  
Tai shook his head vigorously,

"No way! I look like one of those.. Emoooos."

"You mean emo, scene, and hardcore kids?"  
"Yeah like them! I turned into what Matt is!"  
Kari was now on the floor cracking up. Her eyes began to water up and she couldn't stop laughing.

" Young man, would you like to donate your hair to sick children?"

Tai took in a deep breath and sighed,

"Yeah I'll donate my hair. Someone else who really needs it can enjoyed my nice hair."

The lady told her costumer to hold on as she picked up Tai's hair. As she grabbed it she looked puzzled.

" Wow you had no spilt ends what so ever. You took care of your hair more then my girl costumers."  
Tai gave her an evil glare and said,

"I take pride in my hair. It's my best feature, and your shambled it."  
Kari pulled on Tai's vest and replied,

"Tai remember someone else is going to have your hair that really needs it more than you. Pay the lady so we can go and she can move onto her other costumers."

Tai looked into the mirror again (he looked like Joe Jonas.)

He tried to frizz up his hair, but it was no use it just stood still.

"This is going to take time to get used to."  
Kari hopped on Tai's back after he finished paying for his hair cut,

Tai don't worry you'll get used to it."  
Tai half smiled at his little sister.

"I hope so, Let's go to in and out!"  
Kari smiled and got off his back.

"My treat to you, hope a burger and milk shake make you feel better!"  
They both raced to Tai's car got into it and drove off.

**Back to the scene with T.k. and Matt**

Matt was playing with his video game when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"Matt! I just got a hair cut and."  
"Tai! Thank god you called. I was bored in this long car ride, my father insisted that I ride with them because he didn't trust me bringing my own car, can you believe that? It's revolting. SO much lack of trust."  
"Well I dunno man last time you went to a club and were late to that dinner thing for two hours."  
"Hey, whose side are you on?" Matt then chuckled and, "Yeah that time was pretty sweet, probably would of done that again. Wait you got a hair cut?"

" Ha no doubt in my mind you wouldn't. Matt!! The lady mutilated my hair!"

Matt nearly dropped his cell phone,

" OH man that's something nobody should ever mess with or touch.. a guys hair."  
Tai then yelled out,

"I KNOW!! She killed a part of me today."  
"I', sorry man how bad is it?"  
" I look like an emo scene kid now. Like you and your friends."  
"Hey I am not scene!!"  
T.k. snickered,

"Explain the tight pants and hair then. Tell Tai it's just hair it'll grow back."

Matt looked appalled at the very words T.k. had just said. Matt began to shutter,

"T.k. you have a lot to learn little bro, the hair makes you. Hair is everything. Oh not helping am I Tai?"  
"Not in the very least."  
Tai sighed and put his head down."  
"Sorry Bro, It'll be okay, I'll try and fix it when I see you."  
"I'll talk to you later then call me when you arrive. Peace."  
"one and out."  
Matt hung up and began to change his shirt to a black one. He then sat in silence.

T.k. looked startled,

"What in the heck are you doing now Matt?"  
"SHHSS!! Moment of silence for Tai's mutilated hair. A death has accorded it needs a moment of honor."  
Matt's Dad laughed and nearly crashed the car from the loud out burst,

"You are one weird kid Matt. Where the heck did I g wrong? Oh well I'll blame your mother."  
Matt folded his arms and gave a mean glare,

"You went wrong here."  
Matt then flipped his dad off.

"How much longer? I want to get off the car now!"  
"Oh Mattie only thirty more minutes and then you can see your cotton candy head."  
"Shut up Dad! The sooner the better so I can put my plan to action."  
T.k. nearly chocked on his sandwich,

"I knew it! What plan?!"  
Matt made an evil grin,

"T.k. you're hearing things I said Pan to action I want real food, not the crap dad made."  
Matt's dad shock his fist at Matt,

"Hey my cooking isn't that bad."

"Your right it is good, if you want to die your cooking would put anyone to their death."  
T.k. and Matt began to cry from laughter,

"Your mom so happens to like my cooking,

T.k. sighed and held his stomach he then snickered out,

"Yeah she must have lost he taste buds after so many years, that or she is still feeding it to dizzy."  
Matt's dad looked confused,  
"Dizzy?"  
Matt held T.k.'s shoulder and said,

"T.k. Dizzy past away remember, he took one sniff of dad's crab cake and died on the spot."  
T.k. pretended the subject was far too sensitive to talk about and put his hand over his eyes,

"Poor Dizzy never stood a chance."  
Matt's dad shook his head and replied,

"haha, very funny you two knock it off."  
Matt grinned,

"Who's joking?"

**Back to Sora's house**

Izzy walked into the kitchen were Ken and Sora was. Sora could tell that Izzy was upset because he scrunched up his hair and was also pouting a bit.

"Izzy what's the matter?"

"Nothing at all, just a bit bothered. I'm going home talk to you guys later."

Sora called out,

"But Izzy we…"  
"What?"  
"we are all going to California. Come with us?"  
Izzy came back into the house,

"I suppose, I never been there before and I could check out Stanford."  
Ken smiled and punched Izzy on the shoulder softly,

"That's the sprit."

Davis came running down stairs really upset,

"You guys left me upstairs alone! And I played soccer without me! How could you!"  
Ken laughed at the sight of Davis complain like a little kid. He had bed hair and drool on his cheek. He looked like a little kid groggy from his afternoon nap.

"Sorry Davis, we did try and wake you but you just threw a pillow at Sora's head and told her to go away. Besides you would never call it a day until you scored a goal on me and well that would never happen lets just face facts."  
Davis looked as though he were a bull that just saw the color red.

"What do you mean? I can take you on anytime and any day lets go now!"

Ken clamped his hand on Davis's shoulder,

"Here have a cookie." Ken handed him a chocolate chip home made cookie.

Davis looked appalled,

"You think a cookie is going to make this all better?!" He then grabbed it out of Ken's hand and he began to grin ear to ear.

"This is freshly baked!!" He then gobbled it with the smile plastered to his face,

"What were we talking about again?" Davis asked confused.

Ken shook his head and began to laugh silently with the others,

"Nothing at all Davis we were just discussing our plan to use pilderman to take us to California."  
"Davis's pondered for a moment,

"Great plan the soccer teams are over there right now! We can watch them!"  
Ken nodded,

"Uh yeah right." Ken sighed out.

Davis hopped around like a kid with a sugar rush,

"Wohhh I get to see the soccer teams. Lets go now."

Sora yelled out

"Wait!! I got to tell my mom first!"  
Davis slumped his shoulders and head down,

"Oh right forgot about the parent factor, You just had to kill my moment didn't you Sora! I can't go."  
Ken then said,

"They'll let you go if I make up a story."  
Davis looked cherry again and yelled,

"WHoopppie thanks Ken! My parents love you! I'm going to California. California love know how to party!!"  
Ken just placed his hand over his forehead in disbelief of his best friend.

Fast forward boring part of Sora explaining to her mom her choice to go to UCLA

And she had to fly that day to do paper work and she'd be fine because she was meeting up with Tai's parents. Sora really did call Tai's parents but made them promise not to tell Tai she was flying over.

Izzy explained to his Mom if she would go check out Stanford with him and Ken. Sora was going to Ucla and he wanted to go check it out there as well. He was debating between Yale and Stanford most and since he saw Yale he wanted a look at Stanford's campus. (She agreed to go and after all she knew about the digimon so she wouldn't freak out riding on piledramon.) Ken told his mom that Izzy was checking out schools and told Ken the collages were checking out 11th grade applications for collages and they both wanted to apply for Sand that they set up a date on their vacation with the admissions board. He left her with Izzy's number. Ken's mom met Izzy and his mom already so she didn't have any reason to doubt Ken and Izzy.

Now back to the good part.

Ring.. ring…

"hellllloooo."  
"Hi mom! It's me Davis."  
"what did you do now!" his mother and father yelled out. Apparently they had him on speaker phone.  
"Noting!! I was just wondering If I could go to California with Ken, Izzy and sora because.."  
"absolutely not!" they yelled out in unison.  
"But mom, dad all their parents said yes!"  
Ken hit his head on the table,

"Let me talk to them." He hissed,

"Hold on mom Ken wants to talk to you."  
"Hi Mrs. Mr. Motomiya I promise Davis will not get in any trouble. Mrs Izyume is coming along with us. I'll leave you with her number. And way to contact us it's only for a week of our vacation I am checking out some schools for future reference never too early to look."  
"well alright, if you and Mrs. Izyume are going then it's okay."

Ken smiled and gave them Mrs. Izyume's number

"Wohhhhhhh we pulled it off we are going to California!"  
Yolie yelled.

Ken turned,

"UH when did you walk in?"  
"the same time you were talking to Davis's mom."  
"Uh we haven't called your parents yet,

"Oh no worries, I told them I was going to a study tour like last time, they don't look into everything I say because there are so many brothers and sisters I have I can get away with doing anything."  
Sora nodded and pursed her lip,

"makes sense, lucky you. We all had to make a good alibi while you can just say anything and they'd bye it."  
Yolie nodded,

"pretty cool, as long as I'm away from their store they can careless."  
Izzy shrugged his shoulders,

"Doesn't it get lonely?"  
"Not really they do care but, they have so much to worry about they are more lenient on things."

Yolie smiled in relief so Izzy wasn't mad at me, good to know she thought to herself.

Izzy half smiled at her and then turned away from her.

Izzy's mom arrived she of course made lots of snacks and was thrilled to be apart of the adventure of her son's league for once. All of his adventures he went on she couldn't go because it was too dangerous. Well kids lets get going. They all went on piledramon's back and were off to California.

**Author's notes:**

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I am working on chapter six now. Told you feedback make me work faster. I just want to know you guys are enjoying the chapters and not falling asleep or anything. Thanks for the comments. Hope I hear from more of you and the ones that have been writing me.


	6. Unraveling

**Chapter 6 Unraveling **

"I have to go Pee!" Davis agonized out.

Ken looked up at Davis and shook his head in disbelief.

"Davis." He sighed out, "This will be the fourth restroom stop for you from this five minutes we have been on imperialdramon. You're just going to have to hold it because we are literally 7 seconds away from our destination."

"But I have to go now!" Davis whined out as he jumped up and down in place.

Everyone chuckled as Davis ran around the place.

"Wow this is amazing Izzy; me accompanying you on your adventure with digimon. Your not facing anything dangerous are you?" Mrs. Izumi clung onto Izzy's shoulder and began to tear up.

"Mom, calm down. It's a bit of danger but no it has nothing to do with evil digimon trying to take over earth or the digi world. This is a whole new chapter of danger on a different level." He sighed out anxiously.

"What? What do you mean some danger Izzy? You promised to stay in one piece and no digi danger?!" She yelled out

Everyone looked perplexed at Izzy

"Mom. It has nothing to do with digi danger I promise you. I just can't promise I'll be safe because there is no telling if I will be. I am referring to the danger of being away from you and going off on my own to college. And Sora's courageous impulse to get Tai!"

His mother took a sigh of relief,

"Oh yes, any normal mother would be thinking of that first. But I always worry about something happening and you have to leave to the digi world and risk your life that I forgot the normal things that would wisp you away. It is happening now. My Izzy will be off in the world without me. Oh do try and be safe." She smiled and looked up at him because he had sprung out this fall he was now 5'11.

"I am so very proud of you." She began to tear up again.

"Awe mom, this should be really weird doing this in front of my friends but you do it so often that I got used to it already." He chuckled, "I love you too." He then bent slightly over and wrapped his arms around her.

Sora walked up to the both of them and placed her hand on Izzy's arm and Mrs. Izumi's shoulder.

"I know exactly how you guys feel. Before our biggest troubles used to be to get good grades and stay keep the world and digital world safe from evil but now we are trying to make it on our own feet without belly flopping it. You'd think risking our lives and facing scary monsters would be more frightening then college and letting others how you really feel but I am more nervous and afraid now then any other time. But don't worry Mr. Izumi Izzy and I have people we know out here and each other we'll be okay. "

Izzy let go of his mom and stood up straight,

"Yeah I know Sora it is still nerve reeking though. You have lived college life at a community college in Japan. This will be my first year in college."  
Sora Smiled At Izzy and put her head onto his arm,

"Izzy we'll do okay. It is my first year living at a dorm and far away from home."

They both sighed out nervously together. But then shook their heads.

"We are in this together he breathed out."

Sora bit her lip and nodded at him with a slight smile.

Ken glanced away from Sora and Izzy and looked at Yolie,

"Aren't you glad we don't have to deal with this until next year."  
Yolie laughed slightly,

"Yeah a big relief." She replied rubbing her gray and pink sweater.

Izzy scrunched h is nose at Ken and replied sarcastically,

"Ken you could have skipped a grade like I did and be in the same predicament."  
Ken laughed out loud,

"Yeah well could of but chose not to."  
Then all of a sudden they heard a sudden thud that made everyone turn their heads to the left.

"Hello!" Davis yelled jumping up and down on land off of imperialdramon . "Sorry to break this happy camp moment but we have landed and uh I have to go bathroom really bad!"

Everyone turned their heads back and forth and saw they indeed did land. It was a quiet place with no one around. It was cold and a lot of snow around. Imperiadramon landed in a secluded place sot hey could remain secluded.

Imperialdramon lifted down a ladder like elevator so they could all get down. Mrs. Izumi was hanging onto a bag full of food and drinks.  
"Hey!" Davis yelled out. "Imperialdramon why did you make me jump off!"

Imperialdramon chuckled out,

"Because you didn't wait for us to react." Davis tightened his fist into a ball. He then raised up his left hand with a soda bottle in it. He chugged down the remainder of the contents of it and put the empty bottle into a bag that had two other empty American bottles.

"Davis!" Yolie yelled out annoyed. Her teeth were showing. Look very similar when a dog growls when they are mad. "It's no wonder why you have go pee so badly! Look at all that soda you've drank! What on earth were you thinking drinking all of that?! Use your common sense!" She then crackled out a sarcastic comment, "Wait you don't have that."

Davis threw the bag at her and pointed his index finger at her.

"I do so!." He barked out.

Yolie death glared Davis and held onto the bag with bottles,

"If I wasn't so into the environment I'd chuck this right back at you!" she shook her fist at him.

"Oh I am so scared!" Davis remarked back to her completely mocking her.

"UGH!" Yolie screamed out.

"Mom did you pack soda?" Izzy asked.

"No." She replied meekly, " I made food and brought juice and ice tea."

"I had grabbed the sodas at our first stop we made at the gas station." Davis replied out.

"Davis!" They all yelled out in unison.

Imperialdramon transformed back into wormon and vee-mon.

"Thanks you guys." Ken replied back to them.

"No problem. Anything for you guys!" They bother remarked back.

"Remember." Ken told them as he bent over to his knees to be in eye contact with them.

"Stay in the cabin today. We'll have Mrs. Izumi watch you guys with Yolie since she doesn't want to be at the party. Behave the both of you."

They both nodded okay and stiffened as Ken replied out,

"you all know the drill."

Vee-mon looked over at Davis and yelled,

"Before I go to the drill I saw a bathroom for you straight ahead. We parked ourselves close by the cabin you guys rented out."  
Davis clapped his hands thrilled and gave Vee-mon the thumbs up,

"Thanks buddy!" He then ran off to the cabin so he could relieve himself.

Ken chuckled out,

"Wow I never seen him move so fast. He moved like that on the soccer field he may actually be able to run by my side." He laughed out.

Ken reached over and picked up wormon like a doll. Sora reached over to vee-mon and picked him up like her were a doll as well. They all walked slowly warping their hands around their arms to keep warm over to the cabin Davis ran to.

"look mommy!" A little girl with pig tails came out of a green car next to the cabin beside theirs.

"Those stuffed animals are rather strange. I like them they are cool."

The mother looked up at them and smiled,

"They are strange. Must be a teenager thing sweetie." The little girl tilted her head and smiled at them. She then skipped into the cabin that their car was next to.

**Back to T.k. and Matt**

Matt and T.k. threw spit balls at each other as their dad was driving with the music up.

"Boys nock it off! We are here now! Stop with the inventive games!"  
T.k. leaned his head out the window and snow fell onto his head.

"Wow! Where are we staying dad?"

"Hopefully somewhere with phone reception and an outlet." Matt replied out.

T.k.'s dad parked the car into the hotel suite and stopped abruptly as a man knocked on his window,

"Hello Mr. Balton. Your wife is waiting for and your sons."  
"Oh thank you Greg." Their dad replied back.

He then drove up further and parked into a lot.

"And yes Matt there is warm water, outlets and cell phone reception. We have a hotel room for a couple of hours. We are sleeping in a cabin not too far away."  
Matt nodded his head in approval.  
"Now that I can live with." He then grabbed a big suitcase.

"Matt why did you pack so much it's only for a day." His father asked confused.

"Dad, This is a snowy atmosphere therefore I brought along every hair product I own and several outfits just in case I got this one dirty or I changed my mind on wearing it."  
T.k. and his dad looked at each other blankly and began to laugh.

"Wow Matt I think you are worse then mom when it comes to packing. You have like fifty outfits in there." He laughed out.

Matt's dad then chimmed in.

"I would think it would be T.k. to act the way you do Matt. I mean he was the one that lived with your mother longest." He laughed out.

Matt rolled his eyes at them and stuck his palm up at them to be quiet.

"Whatever. I know I look good." He replied out, "Maybe if you two did a bit more about your looks you could score some in bed." He pointed to his dad and then he pointed at T.k. "And you would have a girlfriend or a date." He then carried his bag out of the car and out onto the pavement with snow.

T.k. rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Touchy." He then pulled on his back pack and black suit cover in his hand.

Matt set down his suitcase and waited for T.k. to set his feet out of the parking lot and onto the snow. And as soon as T.k. did he threw a snowball at him and tackled him to the floor.

"Hey!" T.k. yelled out.

They began to snowball fight and Matt shoved snow down T.k.'s pants.

"That's below the belt! It's freezing!" He yelled out.

T.k. just grinned at a thought he came up with and took it to action. He grabbed a handful of snow and smashed it into Matt's hair.

"Not the hair!" Matt yelled out, "Great now I have to fix it up."

"Boys!" T.k.'s dad yelled out.

"Coming!" They both yelled out picking up their belongings

Matt zipped up his black Eskimo jacket with gray fake fur, lifted his suitcase once again and walked with T.k. and his dad into the hotel. Matt walked beside T.k. and said in a low voice,

"The snow in your pants thing was my payback to you. Enjoy the frost bite." He chuckled out.

"Ha, ha very funny Matt." T.k. replied out sardonically.

Matt's dad vanished for a moment but then came back with a set of two keys in his hand.

"T.k. you are sharing a room with your brother in room 14."

"Alright! Awesome that is my jersey number!" T.k. replied happily. Matt rolled his eyes and snatched the room key out of his hand,

"Great. Let's go to our room so I Can retouch my hair and possibly pick out a new outfit."  
T.k. snickered, "Yeah cuz your hair is a total mess with all that snow in it."

T.k. and Matt raced up the stairs pushing each other to get a head start.

"Boys be down in 10 minutes. I'll be in the dining hall with your mother helping her!"

"Sure, sure whatever you say dad!" Matt grinned out.

"I mean it Yamato!" His father grinned at him.

Matt looked appalled and froze for a second and glanced around the room frantically, "Dad!" He shouted ot and gritted his teeth together and eyes bulged out, "I told you not in public!" T.k. chuckled at him and took the opportunity by pushing Matt to the wall and taking off.

"See you in the room!" T.k. shouted out.

"Not if you don't have the keys!" Matt shouted back staring at T.k. running towards the door. He then smiled and dangled his empty hand in the air.

"Think again!" T.k. chuckled as his shoes squeaked from the clean creamed floors.

Matt looked at his hand and just realized he no longer had the key, "what the?" Matt asked baffled.

T.k. showed that he had the key and put the key into the ivory door and flung it open, "You got to get your head in the game!" T.k. belled out, "And be quick with me." Matt snarled out and walked as fast as his tight pants would take him.

Matt's dad smiled out proudly, "That is my basketball champ. And my stylish good looking kid." He smiled warmly,

"Balton?!" Matt's mom was heard in the dinning hall. She poked her head out and saw him standing in the hall way. "I thought that was you. Come in and help me dear."

"Yes coming dear!" Matt's father rushed to the dinning hall nearly slipping with his dressy shoes. You could tell he wasn't really used to wearing them daily.

Matt reached the room and walked over to the second mattress and set his suitcase on there.

"We got a great view." He relied out. T.k. was in the closet hanging up his suit. cover

"Yeah I know. Hey aren't you going to call Tai to meet up with him? I texted him letting him know we were here."

Matt opened his suit case and took out his blow dryer flat iron, hair spray, and some solution for his hair. "Yeah I'll give him a call as soon as I fix this mess you made."

T.k. shook his head, "Matt it's not even bad, the ice melted now. Are you some kind of surgent for hair? He smiled and laughed at once.

Matt carried all the things to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Wow my hair is so wonderful to me. It is still mostly in tacked. I don't need the blow dryer. This is manageable." He smiled happily.

Matt then turned on his flat iron and put the solution onto his hair that he thought could use the fixing up.

"Matt?" T.k. replied out. "Is Kari going to be here as well ?" He asked casually.

"Nope don't think so little bro." Matt lied but sounded convincing. " Sorry you won't see your girlfriend today but she isn't coming along she had somewhere to go today. It is just Tai and his parents."  
"She is not my girlfriend! I was just excited to see her because I haven't seen her in a couple of years. She was my best friend." T.k. was slightly blushing.

"Uh huh right. Whatever you say T.k." He joked out.

T.k. phone vibrated with a text message,

"Alright!!!" T.k. yelled out excitedly.

_Oh crap Tai had not better blown my cover and told T.k. Kari was here. Perhaps I should have warned him not to say anything._ Matt thought to himself.

"What little bro?" Matt asked

"Dad found the basketball courtroom. We are going to have a one on one for a bit."  
"Don't you ever get tired of being Mr. Basketball guy?"

"No of course not I love basketball." T.k. smiled as her drew on his practice jersey and shorts.

Matt poked his out and looked at T.k. "Unbelievable. I can't believe you came prepared and brought that with you." Matt sighed out.

"And I can't believe you have so much hair product." T.k. chimed out.

Matt laughed out, "Hey I look good all the time what do you have to offer?" Matt asked putting his hands on his hip and the other hand was on his hair fluffing it up.

T.k. lifted up his shirt and smiled wide. "This." T.k. revealed a nice toned six back.

"Okay you got me there." Matt replied out shocked.

T.k. snickered out and smiled. Hey I have to compensate that I don't have the hair.

Matt pursed his lip and nodded yes, "Can't argue with that. But your hair is second no third best well maybe now second best since Tai's hair was hacked." Matt replied.

"Thank Matt that is nice of you to say. Hey do me a favor."  
Matt went back into the bathroom to finish up his hair, "Depends what it is."

"I am going to help mom right now. But dad and I are going to sneak off into the basketball room. So um can you distract her for a bit?" T.k. asked nervously.

"Uh sure little bro but as soon as she catches on I am spilling where the two of you are. Once she starts the stair and crazy eye I crack." Matt laughed out.

"Okay that's fine." T.k. replied.

T.k. then put his regular clothes on top of his basketball outfit and put his cell phone into his jean pocket. "Okay Matt I'll see in the dining hall in a bit. Don't take a century now." T.k. yelled out.

"Sure, sure almost done here. Lates." Matt yelled back

**Next scene**

Tai parked his car at the hotel parking lot and shut the car off and turned to Kari.

"are you sure my hair looks okay? I mean I don't look appalling or stupid?" He asked very self-consciously.

"Yes Tai for the millionth and one time you look handsome. You just need to get used to it. Eat your milk shake! Enjoy my treat." She giggled out.

Tai half grinned at her, "Yeah cuz milkshakes are awesome in cold weather."

Kari smiled lightly, "Milkshakes are so good it doesn't matter the weather."

Tai looked around the area and replied, "Very true. The sun is setting we should get inside and get ready."

Kari and Tai locked arms and began to run towards the luxury hotel.

Tai cleared his throat and stopped running. Kari on the other hand kept running and sent the both of them tumbling to the snow.

" Now, now." Tai said in a very deep voice. He then pointed his pinky out and took a pog from his pocket and placed it on one of his eyes and squinted it so it would stay in place, "Kari were in a fine, quant luxurious place we must now remember to mind our manners, eat snails and act like obnoxious snobs. We will never see these richy place again so lets imprint upon it."

Kari giggled as Tai mimicked some of their dad's co workers.

"Oh Tai. Stop you're too much."

Tai got up fromt eh snow and helped Kari to her feet. She hopped onto his back and laughed out loud.

"Yeah! Head to that four story hotel. I got to hand it to them though Tai the decorations are lovely and did you see the huge tree in there?"

Tai bounced a bit as he carried Kari on his back,

"Sure did. Wonder if they had some kind of lumber jack working forces with them."

They both laughed together and went inside the hotel.

The hotel workers didn't even take a second glance at them they were all wondering around like chickens with their heads cut off organizing the placements.

"Busy day huh?" Tai sighed out, "What hotel room did mom and dad give us?" Tai asked.

"I think they gave you room 17 and I am room 18."  
"Oh how quaint." Tai joked out, "We are next door to echo the just like at home." He laughed out.

Tai lightly set Kari off his back and onto her feet.

"Hum." Tai sighed out as he slide on the polished floor, "Holy!" shouted, "Why did they mop and glow so soon?" Tai asked jokingly.

Kari slid slickly across the floor, "Look Tai I found our rooms!" She pointed right across from them.

"Awesome." Tai stride across the floor and put his hands into his pocket.

"You have your key right?" He asked.

Kari nodded her head yes but then pouted, "Tai can I stay in your room for a bit? I don't want to get ready for the party yet. I want to just read."  
Tai nodded his head, "Sure suit yourself Kari."

Kari hugged him from behind and hopped into his room as he opened it. She jumped onto his bed. "Ah you got a king size bed you punk." She laughed.

"Hey! You know I sleep crazy. A bed with no bars I'll fly off."

Kari giggled, "Yeah you should of stuck to the crib."

Tai shook his head at her, "Very funny." He then looked into his pocket again and pulled out his cell phone blackberry.

"What are you up to?" he text Matt.

As he was about to set his cell phone at the edge of his bed his phone rang out.

Tai raised his hand back up and read the text to himself.

"Wow that was fast." Tai said stunned.

"I am here man. I am just making a last minute change of outfit and I should be done with getting ready. I still need to help my mom with setting up and meet and greet a couple of her friends. I'll meet you up in about 45 minutes. I have to arrange my revenge plan on T.k. he totally has his guard down. Muahhaha."

"poor T.k." Tai sighed out as he finished reading the last part of the text.

As Tai mentioned his name Kari's ears perked up and her mouth dropped a bit. She set her book down gently and waited for Tai to lookup at her.

"Alright Man sounds good. I'll get ready now then. My hair is done; I don't have much to do since my hair is already done. When you see me you have to be honest and tell me what you think of it and how to fix it. Poor T.k. don't be too harsh man."

Tai looked up at Kari and smiled, "Oh my your book is down?"

"Tai did i." Before she could finish her sentence Tai's phone rang.

She then bit her lip, "Let me guess Matt?"  
"yeah! How did you know?" Tai asked amazed.

"Because for starters you have your happy sinister smile on. That's the look when you are talking to your best friend and two he is the one that replies every five seconds. He has speed of light texting fingers." She giggled out.

"Yeah well he does play guitar and has a sidekick phone so guess that is why he is so fast."  
Tai opened up his phone and read,

"Yup poor kid should never have messed with Matt. He has to see the consequences. I am just going to publicly humiliate him. I'll tell you about my brilliant scheme as soon as I set it up. Btw Kari and him should see each other. He was asking about her. But do not say anything to him that she is here! I lied to him and said she wasn't it is all part of my plan. Maybe you shouldn't tell her because well she may get in the way of it. See you in a few minutes man. Got to go."  
Tai shook his head, "that guy is evil. Never ever get in his way or piss him off that is for sure. But yeah for sure they should talk. I won't say anything I know better then to get in the way of your plans. I just feel bad for T.k. Hahaha. I wonder if they still like each other. See you later speed of light fingers (Kari said that about your texting)"

Tai looked at the side of the royal blue bed were Kari was at but she no longer was there. He glanced around the room until he looked down and she was laying on her stomach, had her head resting on palms and she was kicking her feet slightly.

"Yes Kari?" Tai asked

"Oh nothing I just heard you mention T.k. How is he? Is he going to be here?"

Tai didn't like lying to his little sister but he couldn't tell her the exact truth.

"He is doing well for now. Matt has some plans for him but I don't think he'll be around the party. He always practices basketball with his father. Why don't you have his cell phone?"  
Kari shrugged her shoulders, "Oh because he had changed his number but I never had a way to ask for it because he hardly goes on aim. Guess that is due to basketball. I tired finding him on myspace but nothing."

Tai snickered at his little sister and placed his hand over her head and rubbed it and made her hair messy.

"You could have just asked me for it. I could give it to you."  
Kari smiled at him, "Yeah I know but after a while I thought he might of gotten to cool for me. I hear he is an all star basketball player and I am just a book worm."  
Tai sat beside Kari,

"You are much more then that Kari." Tai sighed out.

Just the they heard a knock on the Door.  
"Tai are you in there? I have been trying to get a hold of you and Kari but nobody is answering."  
"Yeah Mom I am in here." Tai glanced at Kari who gave hand signals of slitting her throat and weaving her arms no.

"Kari went out for some fresh air. She liked to read outside you know. I'll get her in here if you want."

Tai's mom then knocked on the door again, "Well aren't you going to let your mother in?"

Tai motioned for Kari to go in the shower. Kari tip toed into the bath room and Tai shut the door behind her.

Tai poked his head out and looked at his mom.

"Oh Tai you look so handsome!"  
Tai looked confused for a moment and then looked very upset,

"Hey that is right! I have a bone to pick with you! How dare you pay someone to do your evil bidding! That was just wrong of you to have my hair cut so short."  
"But Tai you look so handsome. I could actually see your face."

Tai folded his arms over his chest and huffed out a breath of frustration,

"Whatever lady the damaged you have caused is scaring. I will never forgive you. I am mad at you for the day! I hope it eats you up at night." Tai said exaggeratingly.

"Oh Tai stop it. Fie be mad at me for the day. You'll end up thanking me later."  
Tai snarled at her, " You are just mad because my hair was silkier then yours. And I didn't have split ends and dried up hair like yours." Tai pointed out.

His mother's mouth dropped. She grabbed her hair and rubbed it into her hands, "MY hair is not that mad!" She replied out,

"Yeah well it wasn't anything compared to mine. Did you call your friend to have her save my hair so you could make extensions out of it and you could wear it as a weave?"

Kari cupped her hands over her mouth so she wouldn't be heard laughing.

"Tai stop it already. If you are so upset don't come to the adult party you can join yours sister at the kids/teen party."  
Tai folded his arms, "Maybe I will then at least the kids and teens don't get my hair hacked off." He said annoyed.

"Ugh! Tai fine do what you want. You do know that Matt is going to the adult party right? And there will be unexpected company there to. I really think you should dress to your best and be there if I were you. Take my advice. If you have a bad time I'll give you 400 bucks."

Tai smiled broadly. "Deal." He then put his hand out so his mom would shake on it.

"Okay good." She smiled. "It is 7:00 the party starts at 8:00 be there on time Mr."

Tai nodded his head okay. His mother then walked off.

Tai shut the door behind himself and knocked on the bathroom door, "Kari don't come out I am going to change."

"Well that was quiet a wager. You have great guilt trip skills." Kari laughed behind the door.

"Yup." He replied, " I think I will wear my black vest and light gray rolled up sleeve shirt and pants.

"Yeah that sounds good." Kari replied out. "Let me know when I can come out."  
"Will do."

Tai then took off his clothes and put them on his outfit he chose. He sprayed on some cologne and looked at the mirror in front of him.

"My hair is straight and washed. Nothing more I can do with it." Tai replied out.

"Okay you can come out now." Tai yelled out.

Kari turned the knob of the door until her phone rang.

"Hello she replied, "Oh hi mom." She said lightly. "Yeah I am out walking and reading at the park like walk way." She paused for a couple of seconds. "Mom I am wearing a purple sweat outfit, mittens, a scarf and snow boots. I won't get sick but I'll come inside if you want." She sighed out, "Okay fine bye."

She stepped out of the bathroom and folded her arms,

"I better go before Mom goes out looking for me."  
Kari opened Tai's door and turned to face him. "Bye Tai. I'll see you in a bit." She hugged him goodbye and turned to her feet. As Tai was about to close his door he got a text message,

"For sure I'll be honet. It is all set up. Meet me in the hallway with the statue thing.. and oh my fingers are golden they are great with guitars, texting and other things if you know what I mean." He joked

Ah sick. Tai thought to himself.

"Too much info man. I'll be on my way."

Tai went back into his room to get his keys and wallet. He took one last glance in the mirror and walked out of the room locking the door behind himself.

**Matt's plan**

Matt strolls into the big event room that was meant for the teen and kids party. There were people setting up the music, karaoke, and games.

Matt surveyed the room and pointed his finger up at the stage.

"Hey Ben!" A guy with dark brown hair and honey brown eyes looked behind him, "Hey Matt! What is up man?"

"Oh not too much Ben just. Well I remember you said you worked at this hotel and well I have a favor to ask." Matt walked closer up the stage and right in front of Ben,

"Yeah what is it man? Name it. If you want your band to play here then that is a defiant yes. You guys rock."  
Matt shook his head no,

"Here's a deal." Matt put his hand over his mouth, " I'll give you ten bucks and whatever else you want if you make a certain guy a.k.a my blue eyed blondish brown hair brother sing karaoke tonight. And make it embarrassing and dramatic where he can't walk away. Like put a spot light on him."  
Ben put a record on the spin table and replied,

"Sure thing man, skip the ten bucks a spot in your band and a spin on your motorcycle and you got a deal. Is your brother any good at singing?"  
Matt shook Ben's hand, "Deal, nope I don't think my brother can sing. I never heard him sing before he hates singing out loud. Hence why I said embarrass him. I am trying to punk him for some revenge."  
Ben began to bust up laughing, "Oh man that is harsh but okay I guess he did something to upset you."  
Matt nodded yes.

"I'll have him stand in front of this pillar the wall where it screams out I am too cool to sing hopefully they don't see me spot."  
Ben began to laugh, "Yeah I made the same mistake standing there before."  
Matt nodded, "I think we all have this stupid wall." Matt laughed out.

"well I got to get going man. Mimi should be here in thirty minutes." He smiled out. He then reached his fist out and Ben bumped his fist on Matt's

"Alight then peace man. I am hoping to get my break soon. Wait did you say Mimi? Your cotton candy head?" He asked.

Matt sighed annoyed, "She doesn't have cotton candy hair anymore." He replied out, "shut up about that."

Ben chuckled, "Sure, sure man." He then walked off the stage and into the back room to get other supplies for the party. Matt walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

**New scene**

Tai sat in the waiting room seat in front of the statue. "Of course Mr. Fashionably late." Tai sighed out. He then looked at his phone it was 7: 07 He then texted,

"Hey Sora I was wondering what you thought of me. Because I want to let you know.. that time I asked you out, I still feel that way and I think I will always feel like that."

Sora was sitting outside waiting for the others to get ready. She had done her hair in loose curls and it was up to her boobs. She was wearing a midnight blue short dress shirt with black tights and blue boots. She had a white Eskimo jacket on. She looked up to see if anyone else was coming out of the house before she lost her nerve and ran back inside. As she looked up she saw a handsome boy walk out of the cabin the little girl from earlier walked into. Sora blushed slightly. The guy looked up at her and smiled at her wide,

"Hey, You look really gorgeous what's your name?" He asked.

Sora giggled nervously,

"I Don't talk to strangers." She replied half jokingly.

"Oh but we've met before. Once upon a dream." He chuckled to himself, "I am sorry for that line. My little sister was watching sleeping beauty and she had me say the lines to her. And I am sorry to be so straight forward." He walked closer to her, "You have drawn my attention. A pretty girl like yourself should not be outside alone."  
Sora looked back at the house,

"It's fine I am waiting for my friends to come out. They should be done soon. And that is nice of you to watch cartoons with your sister." She laughed.

"My name is Chase." His green eyes sparkled at her and auburn hair was so nice and straight. It looked like a models,

"I'm Sora. She replied out,

"What are you doing out?" She asked.

He took a seat next to her, " I was getting something from my car." He then revealed in his hands a sketch book.

"Oh you like to draw?" She asked interested.

"Yeah I do, maybe I can show you some of my work sometime."  
Sora shrugged her shoulders, " I don't know. Maybe." She said teasingly.

The guy opened up a page and showed her an amazing painting sketch ever. It was a girl looking up at the moon and the sky was a midnight blue blanket with glimmering stars.

"Wow you have great talent. That is amazing."

He smiled at her.

"Thank you. May I ask why you look dressed up for?"

Sora shook her head_, Oh right for Tai and his party_. She thought to herself.

"Oh I am going to some gala with some friends at the hotel.

Chase nodded his head,

"Oh awesome. Have fun at that."  
Sora couldn't stop what slipped out,

"Do you want to come?" She asked before she could think what she was saying. She was intrigued by him.

"I don't know if I can. I have a lot of work to do." He looked at Sora and smiled,

"Alright sure if you are going I want to go." He smiled. "I'll just grab a sweater." He relied, "Wait am I too underdressed?" He asked.  
He was wearing a black pants a whit shirt, tie and tan blazer.

"No you look fine." Sora replied. "You dress nice for no event to go to."

He snickered, "I always dress like this. Maybe sometime you can see me when I dress up." He smiled at her.

He then texted someone on the phone.

"I let my parents know I am going out." He smiled. Sora smiled goofy at him but finally snapped out of it as she felt her phone vibrate.

She read the text to herself.

"Tai you are a wonderful guy. You are sweet and charming a great guy."

As she sent the text she looked at her cabin and all her friends came out. Ken looked really upset. He walked over to Sora and grabbed her, "Excuse me." He replied to Chase.

"What the hell are you doing?! You came to see Tai! You were all sad that he liked you and you couldn't be with him because you were far away. You are here so what are you doing?"

Sora crossed her arms over her stomach,

"Look Ken. I just got a text from Tai He said he still likes me. And well it seems like he'd wait and I met this guy right now. I want to date before I settle and ruin Tai and my friendship." Ken's mouth dropped,

"What the hell Sora this whole trip was for you to finally hook up with Tai. How can you just leave him hanging after he opened himself up to you for a second time? He won't be waiting around forever."  
Sora rolled her eyes, "I know this was all for me but I dunno I just want to get to know Chase before I hook up with Tai. Because I know Tai and I will be forever. I want to get this out of my system."  
Ken shook his head, "Fine Sora do what you want. That is messed up of you. And Tai moves on then don't come crying to me." Sora nodded her head okay.

Izzy and Yolie looked at each other puzzled.

Sora looked at them, "Yolie your coming?"  
Yolie nodded her head yes, "Davis wanted to stay behind with." She then looked at Chase, "With his puppy it had been a while." Sora nodded her head okay.

"Shall we all walk now?" Sora asked

Chase laughed, "don't be silly princesses don't walk. I'll drive you and your friends. Besides my warm sweater is in there. Which means i don't have to go inside and upset my sister by leaving again."  
Sora grinned and blushed. And Yolie giggled, "Sora you sure know how to pick them."

They all followed chase to his red Porsche. Everyone gasped as they went inside.

"This is a really nice car." Izzy gasped out,

"Thanks." He replied as he turned the engine on.

**Next scene  
**Matt was on his way to meet up with Tai when his mom stopped him.

"Matt where is your brother and dad?"  
Matt kicked his foot on the floor, "I have no idea. Must be uh, in the bath room?" He said nervously and began to blink a lot.

His mother laughed out, "You are such a horrible liar. Never become a politician or lawyer Matthew ." She joked out, "Now I am going to ask you again. Where is your brother and dad?" Matt fiddled with his thumb, "You'll never drag it out of me!" Mat replied nobly.

"Oh yeah?" She replied sternly with her eyes grilling him, "What if I forbid you to practice in the back house and no touring." She had her hands over her hips, "Well." She replied.

"Okay!" He said weakly, "I cave. " Dad found the basketball court in the hotel and he and T.k. are having a one on one." He replied out putting his arms over his head "Don't hurt me. I didn't show it to them." His mother just laughed,

"Oh i know you had nothing to do with it. It was Greg. He is itching for the wildcats to have a winning season because T.k. is team leader this year." She replied annoyed. "Those boys! I told them to be ready. Now they are both going to wash up." She then stormed off to get them.

Matt looked at his mom and replied under his breath, "So glad that I am not them right now." He laughed out.

"where are you going?" She asked him.

" I am going to meet up with tai and Mimi is going to come by."  
"Oh really tell tai I said hello. Mimi? Oh your cotton candy girl?" She giggled out.

"Ugh!" Matt whined out, "How it is everyone in the world knows that?" He asked annoyed.

"Honey I am your mother and like I said, you are a horrible lair." She laughed out.

Matt waved his hand at her to go away and continued walking and saw a guy that had almost better hair then he did.

"Oh hell no that guys hair is really nice I should get some tips from him." Matt noticed the guy was tilting his head as if sad, "Why is that guy upset with perfect hair?" He then squinted and realized that the guy was,

"Tai?"

Tai looked up and saw Matt,

"Hey man. What do you think?"  
Matt gasped, "I like it a lot. I was about to tell you off because I didn't recognize you for a moment. I am a bit jealous the hair style is awesome. Why are you bummed?" Matt asked putting his arm around Tai.

"Well I professed my love to Sora yet again. And she basically turned me down yet again." Tai showed Matt the text.

"Wow that is harsh. She broke up with me because she had feelings for you and I had feelings for Mimi. She is so wihy washy."

"Well if she liked me then why is she beating around the bush?"  
Matt shook his head, "You make yourself too available. She thinks she can get to you whenever. You have to move on man. She is toying with you now. You gave her two chances. You have done enough chasing now it is her turn to chase you."

Tai nodded his head, "yeah I guess you are right. I can't help it though I am in love with her. I'd do anything and wait for her for eternity. But I have to show her not to take me for granted." Tai pulled out a gold white bracelet that had a royal blue gem and a diamond stone. There were two charms on it one a tennis racket and a soccer ball.

"I was going to give this to her for new years. But I guess this New Year I have to wait because she isn't here and beside she hasn't shown interest. I am through with putting my heart on the line. I need to do the running for a change." He then put the bracelet back into his pocket.

Matt nodded yes and patted him on the back,

"Yeah, good for you man. Plus with that hair cut you can get any girl to go out with you now." He chuckled out.

Tai looked at his phone and he had an unread message. He hoped it was Sora adding in more to say but it was only Kari.

"Tai, come to my room mom is making you walk me to the party. I am all dressed for the kids party grr."  
Tai snickered.

"Hey Matt want to come with me to walk my little sis to the party?"  
Matt got up to his feet, "Sure man."  
They strolled over to room 18.

"Where's your room?" Matt asked,

"Room 17. Why? Are you planning on sneaking into my room? If so I'll leave the door open for you." He joked out,

"Oh please do. I'll be strolling in around 1 in the morning. And later have a romantic get away." Matt laughed.

Tai chuckled and knocked on Kari's door,

"Ready?" HE asked.

Kari popped her head out and her mouth fell open,'

"Matt!" She flung her arms around him,

"I haven't seen you in a while! How have you been?"  
He hugged her back and smiled.

"I have been good. Look at you. You grew out your hair. I like it a lot. And you grew."  
She smiled, "Yeah I grew slightly. I let my hair grow during winter, spring and summer but fall I cut it." She smiled at him.

Tai looked at her, "Shall we take you now?"  
Kari nodded her head,

"How is T.k?" She asked while shutting the door behind him, "He is good. Busy with being popular at school and being team leader."  
Kair's eyes widened,

"Wow that is amazing a sophomore captain. Not too common. Davis must be boiling at the news. He is out beaten by Ken at soccer and T.k. out shined him at basketball. I am sure he'll find his sport."  
Tai chuckled,

"This is new to me as well man. Tell him I said congrats. I'll just text him. But hey Davis is good at soccer just not like Ken and I." He laughed out.

Kari nodded her head in agreement, "That is true."

They then ended up in front of the room Matt was at not too long ago,  
"Looks like my friend Ben wasn't able to get his break yet. He is still on shift." He pointed out to Tai.  
Tai looked at Ben, "hey that guy is in my class for sociology."  
Ben nodded his head at Tai and Tai did the same.

Kari smiled at Tai,

"Okay you can go now." She sat on a chair and began to read,

"Kari." Tai protested. "There is a party going on around you with music people and games. Don't start reading."  
Kari rolled her eyes, "Tai I want to read I don't want to talk to anyone. What is the point I wont see them ever again."  
Tai looked at her book, "Nice book, Fine suit yourself." He pretended to walk away and he grabbed the book from her hand and ran with it. Kari caught up to him, "Tai! Give me my book back!" She yelled out,

"No way!" He replied jokingly, "Catch Matt!"  
Matt caught the book and dangled it up in the air from Karia.

"Come on give it back Matt! So not cool." Matt chuckle slightly,

"Awe I'll show you not cool." He then threw the book back at the sofa. "Letting you spoil party time by allowing you to read." Karia shrugged her shoulders, "I'm willing to deal with that." She then walked back to her seat, picked up her book and began to read.

Tai pulled Matt away,

Dude I am trying to get her to not be so shy and timid." Matt chuckled, "Relax I got an idea."

He strolled over to where Ben was, "Hey man I need another favor." He replied, "Sure man what is it? Make it fast. Boss man is in the room and will yell at me."

"I need you to call on my brother when it is a duet song."

Ben looked confused, " I thought you wanted revenge not play match maker. Or did you want me to put somebody hideous with him." Ben laughed.

Matt shook his head no, "Nope. I am his brother I would never want anyone ugly for him because that means I'd have to be related to it." He laughed out. " Anyway, You see my friend Tai here has a little sister who has a great voice but is way too shy. He wasn't her out of her shell. And well this may help. If she sings with my brother doing bad." Ben nodded his head, "Oh okay man cool. Which one is his little sister?"  
Matt pointed at the spot where Kari was sitting, "The only person here reading a book." Ben chuckled, "awe she is cute."  
Tai glared at Ben, "She is a minor. Don't get any ideas." Ben sniggered and put his hand on Tai,

"No worries man I have a little cousin. I am protective over her too. I'll have them sing and have a spot light on them."  
Matt grinned and rubbed his hands together, "Excellent." He laughed evilly.

"We'll let you get back to you work Ben."

Tai and Matt walked towards the door.

"Bye Kari, have fun reading." Matt snickered out.

"Goodbye, you two." She didn't glance up she just waved her hand and continued to read.

Matt grabbed Tai's arm, "Oh man almost forgot!" Matt hit his head lightly. "The main piece to my devious plan." He laughed out. He whipped out his and texted his brother T.k.

"He is in the hotel room finishing taking a shower." Let's go. Matt replied.

Author's notes:  
Hope you all enjoyed this very long chapter. Let me know your thoughts! They mean a lot to me and make me smile. I'll be sure to update soon if you guys enjoyed.

The next upcoming chapter is well if you have seen High school musical I think you can guess what will happen.

Don't worry Tai and Sora fans, it isn't the total end for them.

Temperamental


	7. Don't poke the Bear

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your comments they really made me smile super big. Sorry I take a while to update. I have been working on a personal story. Maybe in the future you guys will be able to read. Better I write the chapter good and not rushed though. Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks to all you guys that review. I now know that you guys are enjoying and I will continue the story. I was close to ending it but if you guys continue reading I promise I'll continue to write. Enjoy!

inuyashadigimonforever- Thank you! I am glad you are enjoying and I hope you continue to read. Bahahha I enjoyed writing that part I really pictured what Tai would do. lol

Light-of-Hope-07- Awe thanks! I didn't want to make a typical high school digimon story.. because shoot you can just watch the real high school musical if I did that lol.

CourageOfInferno- Yeahhh happy that you are enjoying. Let me know what y ou think of this chapter.

PrincessJaded –Oh no I didn't take it in a bad way. I actually took it as a complement. I am happy to know I am progressing in my art lol. I am happy to know that you can see the characters actually doing what they do. I tried my best to put them in the situation and how they'd react. Ken is dating girl that will be introduced in the later chapters. I know seriously they are lucky kids going anywhere they want. Haha, oh no Mimi wasn't at the resort yet "wasn't" Hint hint for this chapter lol. 

thunderbird-

haha yes it will work out the best when everyone realize what they have done.

Chapter 7 Don't poke the bear

Tai and Matt stopped walking as they approached T.k.'s hotel room door. Matt ran his hands through his blonde luscious hair and whispered with a grinned.  
"I think I am actually shaking from the anticipation of this plot of mine." He smiled from ear to ear and rubbed his hands together.

"Matt you're a si-ck, sick man." Tai shook his head and placed his hand over his forehead, "An evil, evil lil sea monkey." He laughed out.

Matt bit his thumb and took a slight bow,

"Indeed, that I am. But there isn't anything little about me. If you know what I mean" He chuckled out.

Matt turned the door knob and gestured for Tai to enter first,

"Foxy ladies first."" He goofed out.

"Oh no my dear chap, after you." Tai chuckled out,

Matt shook his head no and bowed his head,

"I'm trying to butter you up! Why do you got to go and make it hard? Why?" He laughed out

Tai shook his head in absurdity.

Tai winked at him and gabbed Matt's chest and said in a forced out pitchy girl voice,

"Thanks Matthew."

Matt raised his eyebrows up and down and smiled,

"Oh no thank you now you can give me the heads up if the coast is clear and I won't walk in on T.k. being naked." He laughed out, "My good looks allure anyone to do anything want."  
Tai rolled his eyes, "Wow you are a band guy. You're not used to seeing people in the lock rooms are you. I remember how you would change in the bathroom stalls in gym class." Tai snickered out, "What's the matter Matt? Are you hiding a small little secret of insecurity or perhaps you just like the site of things and it scared you?"  
Matt socked Tai in the arm,

"Shut up man! So not true! I just don't like being in a room with naked dudes and their hygiene is awful not to mention the stupid idiots looking at your ass. I mean it's just awkward."

Tai began to chuckle eve more, "Sure, sure Matt whatever you say. It's denial and the worse kind of lie because you're only lying to yourself."  
Matt gave Tai the dirtiest look like he was ready to pounce on him.

"Okay man relax I am only joking. You should know how I play around by now man."  
Matt took in a sigh of breath and blew his bangs out of his eyes,

"Tai you and are very different people but somehow we are best friends. I sometimes forget." He smiled.

Tai walked into the room first and saw the bathroom sliding door opened and no T.k. in there.

"Does he take as long as you to get ready?" Tai inquired out.

Matt shook his head no, "Nope my little bro believes in the all natural look which I don't get because he can do so much more to be as awesome as I am." He boosted.

Tai shook his head and rolled his eyes come on man I think I hear the T.v. on.

Matt and Tai crept into the living room and saw T.k. with semi damp hair with a very formal tux and had pop corn in his hand yelling at the T.v.

"Come on just shoot the ball already!! Pass it!! Ah! Kobe what the hell where you thinking!?! Gasol was wide open! He stole the ball to get that shot you jackass!!!"

He then paused with his mouth open slightly out of his seat following the dribbling ball on the screen. He jumped in the air and threw some pop corn at the screen,

"How could be so stupid and get the ball taken like that!!!!"

Matt and Tai glanced at each other and laughed nervously,

"He is worse then you Matt when you are getting annoyed with guitar hero."  
Matt nodded his head in agreement,

"And I don't know who worse you at a soccer game or him." He chuckled out. Tai put his hand in his hair and thought for a moment until her got startled by T.k. yelling

"Ahhhhh!!!! Come on block him!! You idiot that is your job!"

Matt looked annoyed,

"Does he even know where standing here or is he ignoring us?"  
Tai shrugged his shoulders,

"Maybe it's a bit of both. He's too into the game with five minutes in."

Matt looked confused,

"What does that even mean??"  
"It means there is five minutes for the game to be over."  
"Oh.. Well it's five minutes too late." Matt went in front of the television screen and gave a stern look,

"T.k. are you ready for the party?"  
T.k. pushed Matt away from the T.v.

"Yeah, yeah man just four more minutes and we can leave." He replied robotically not even taking his eyes off the screen to look at what his bother's response would be.

"T.k. I ain't playing around! Tai and I have out own party to get to. So would you get ready and…" He saw that T.k. was not listening to a word he was saying instead T.k. was waving him away,

"yeah, sure Matt." He then was bouncing side to side watching the ball.

"That's it!" matt shouted out annoyed. He then walked over to the television and clicked it off,

"Ah Matt why would you do that for?! It's three more minutes what the hell is your problem?"  
Matt turned red in the face.

"What's my problem you're so stuck in your basket ball lunk head title and we are trying to get you to enjoy yourself at a party and what are you doing?? Watching basketball after coming back from playing basket ball."  
Tai's mouth dropped and he pulled Matt back,

"Dude is your pants on too tight? Calm down."

T.k. flicked back the television and pointed his finger indicating for them to be quiet,

"We'll get into this just give me two more minutes." He turned his focus back to the t.v.

"What the hell!" Matt remarked annoyed.

"Matt calm down you need to work on your patience with your little brother. You have had this problem for a while." Tai was still hugging Matt so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Yeah." Matt sighed out, "I know, it's just I am anxious to see Mimi." He sighed out.

"Oh is this what the sudden rush is?"  
Matt nodded his head yes, "I told her we'd be there at 7:30 and it's 7:25 now." He puffed out.

Tai began to laugh very hard,

"Dude, don't even worry about being punctual. When you tell Mimi 7:30 that means she will arrive at 8:30. She is horrible with time trust me I would know."  
Matt looked at Tai confused,

"Yeah I suppose you're right she is always fashionably late. But what did you mean by you would know."  
Tai chuckled out scratchy and a bit awkwardly. He was twitching slightly and he was sweating,

"Oh I just mean I have had the experience of having to wait for her is all."  
Matt nodded his head,

"Oh yes of course." He hit his head lightly, "Haven't we all?" He grinned out.

Tai smiled politely and sighed out relived.

"Yes!" T.k. jumped up and down excited. "Hell yeah Gasol! That's the stuff." He walked up to Tai and Matt, "Lakers kicked ass." He then threw his hand up in the air. And Matt folded his arms and looked away. Tai smiled at T.k. and high fived him back, "That's awesome man I understand how you feel. It's like when I finish watching a soccer and game." He smiled out.

T.k. ran to his ringing phone,

"Yeah Chad man they won I was just watching. Yeah it was a sick game. Did you see- and then- Yeah!!! Oh man that was too awesome! Told you he'd- hahah yeah man. Well anyway I'll talk to you later in detail about this. Yeah man the usual.. Yup. Nope. Pants off peace."  
T.k. clicked the phone to hang up and turned back around looked at Matt and Tai just looking at him.

"What were you talking about basket ball lunk head? Where would you get such an idea?"

"That's what all the school nerds are calling you."  
"Well they can call me that all they want because that is what is getting me to college." He sighed out.

"I understand T.k. but you should get into other stuff besides your circle of basketball goones."  
T.k. rolled his eyes,

"I know what you're trying to say Matt but you're the same with your band. Everyone is labeled and I can't step out of it even if I wanted to. Everyone is set on me being seen as that."  
Tai shrugged his shoulders,

"That is high school for you. But don't let it get to you. Let them think what they want. We who matter know what an awesome guy you are besides in basket ball. Everyone thinks I am stupid but little do they know I get good grades. I don't correct them because they don't matter." Tai put his shoulders on T.k.'s shoulder, "So just get ready for the party."  
T.k. looked up at Tai and gave him a half smile,

"If only if my biggest worry was defeating a bunch of bad digimon like when I was little he laughed. But uh, Tai.. I am ready."  
Tai's eyes flashed wide open.

"UH don't you think that is a bit too formal?" Tai asked confused.

"IS it?" T.k. looked down at his out fit, "Mom told me it was a formal party." He sighed out.

Matt smiled big, "And you made fun of me for over packing! You can borrow one of my outfits." Matt smiled, "You will look way better then you usually do." He laughed.

"Alright fine but I am not wearing any pair of your tight pants! I have my own."

Matt ran to his suit case and picked out a charcoal gray black vest and a white shirt.

He then tossed it at T.k. and threw him a pair of black and gray etnes.

Tai looked at T.k. dodge the flying objects and smiled at Matt,

"You do dress nice man what throws it off are those tight ass pants."  
Matt flipped off Tai and replied,

"Well man, you just mad because you can't pull them off as well as I do."  
"I wouldn't want to. It just leaves nothing to tease the girls with their imagination." He laughed out.

Matt looked up at the ceiling and pursed his lips,

"Hum, good point.. never thought of that- oh well the girls enjoy the view anyway." He laughed.

T.k. jumped in front of them and smiled,

"Well what do you think?" He asked nervous.

"You look-" Tai was then cut off,

"Not so much of a dumbass." Matt smiled.

"Geh thanks." T.k. sighed out, "I still don't know why I really have to go. Can't I just tell my mom I did go and really stay here? Where's the harm in that?" HE asked annoyed.

Matt swung his arm around T.k.'s neck and dragged him towards the door,

"Because that my little brother is just immorally wrong." He snapped his fingers.

"you do it all the time!" T.k. belled out.

"Yeah well, that's me. It ain't your style kid."

T.k. scrunched his nose up and ducked out of Matt's head lock.

"Oh yeah? Then Matt how come when you lied about going to band practice and really went to Canada to hang with your friends mom knew you were lying. And when I went out to a concert and told mom I was going to play basket ball I was never caught." He smiled with his eyes and laughed.

Matt looked shocked,

"Well there were times I did get away with things. Don't let it go to your head. But that's beside the point little brother." He then gripped T.k. into his arms and swung him out the door. Tai then locked the door behind him.

"Look T.k. in Matt's odd words and actions he's just trying to get you to have a good time on your New years. You should go and check out the party."  
"What's the point I don't know anyone and then I'll never see those people again."  
Matt hit his head over his forehead,

"Will you just go to the party and stop spoiling the mood. A couple of old friends are going to stop by."  
T.k. looked confused.

"Sora, Ken, Izzy, Yolie and Davis. They are coming down for Sora. She is going to profess to Tai that she likes him more then friends."  
T.k. shook his head,

"Matt, you just ruined Tai's surprise."

Matt covered his mouth and stomped his foot,

"Damn it I told them not to include me in this plan I am bad with keeping surprise secrets." He folded his arms over his chest.

Tai's eyes went from dull to shining out bright,

"Really Matt?" HE asked happy.

"Yeah man it's true."  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me I was really feeling like shit because I thought she was going to reject me again." Matt smiled

"And where would the fun be in that. I wanted to see your face when she walked through the door."  
Tai had a warm half smiled and rubbed his arms. He then looked up and saw T.k. creeping towards his room and trying to get inside. Tai grabbed T.k.'s shoulders and yanked him back.

"Come on man just go to the party, at least for an hour. You might surprise yourself with a good time. You can go if the hour is lame." Tai reached out his hand, "Take my advice remember I'm your second brother."  
Matt nodded his head, "But I am the cooler brother." He laughed out.

T.k. shook his head,

"Yeah I know you are. Alright you guys got a deal. I'll go and try and have fun but if it's lame within the hour imam leave."

Tai and Matt nodded their head in unison.

"Alright let's go we'll walk you to the party so you don't get lost." Matt laughed.

**Next scene**

Sora was riding in the front seat of the car with Chase, lost in his dreamy features.

"So Sora tell me about yourself where are you from?"  
"Oh I am from-"  
"Scandalous bitch town." Yolie said in a low voice into Sora's.

Sora looked at the back seat of the car and everyone looked very annoyed.

"Ha, very funny Yolie. Anyway Chase I am from Japan." She smiled.

"Oh really? That is awesome. You don't look Japanese you have very nice red hair." He smiled at her then quickly looked back at the road.

"Oh well I am only half. Where are you from?"  
"From the city, Los Angeles. So what brings you by California?" He asked, "Lucky for me." He smiled out.

Sora turned slightly red and looked at him,

"Oh well I was coming to see-"She then thought about Tai and frowned a bit, " I came to see my best friend and… Tell him that he's been just so great to me."  
"Oh- Chase." Ruffed up his hair, "So you like him? Well don't I feel stupid." He then turned on the radio.

"You shouldn't feel stupid. I do think you're really cute and are very charming.. almost made me forget why I came here. But Tai is special to me." She smiled warmly.

"Oh, should I not come along? I don't want to ruin anything and even after you said all that nice stuff about me.. it was still jacked up to lead me on."

Sora nodded her head yes,

"I am very sorry Chase. You shouldn't go though. I don't want you to have a bad time just because of my selfish impulse. You didn't make it easy. At least stay and see the gala it'll be fun."  
Chase sighed out,

"Yeah, but if you ask me if you forgot the guy so easily then he's not really that special in your heart. Can you just get to know me and choose after that?" He asked sweetly.

Sora put her hand over her chin,

"Or are you going back to Japan? Because then I'll just back off. Long distance relationships have been crap to me."  
Sora smiled at him,

"No I am transferring to Ucla. Um, okay I'll get to know you." She then scooted slightly away, "And nothing more then that." She remarked.

Chase smiled, "Okay that's all I ask for."  
Ken rolled his eyes in disgust.

_She almost came to her sense and now she is messing with Tai again._

Ken then whipped out his cell phone and texted Matt. He then put his phone back into his pocket and folded his arms with a sore face.

Yolie looked at Ken. "Don't worry about it Ken I am sure she'll come to her senses and if not then, we can go and cut Tai's hair. Make him even more dashing and set a plan for operation find Tai a hot date." She stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Tai is fine the way he is. But I agree with the second half of what you said."  
Izzy stuck his head so he was blocking their view of each other,

"I think Yolie has a good point. Statistically speaking it is very well known that the opposite will become more instanced and fizzle a chemical reaction by the sudden stimulating new sudden-."

"In English Izzy." Yolie yawned out,

"Oh, meaning, l Tai should change it up a bit so Sora will see that he is desirable and is even better looking then she recalls. She'll wake up to her senses faster Ken shook his head no and turned his head to the window.

Yolie jumped startled a bit as her phone vibrated in her hand.

"Hey Yolie I just ate your favorite snacks with Vee-mon and your stupid soap opera show is on I think it's a new episode. And you know that new mall you've been dying to go. Well were on our way there! –smiley face-"

Yolie balled her hands into a fist and hit Izzy really hard in the thigh.

"Ouch what the hell Yolie!" He yelled out.

Chase pressed the breaks on his car and turned around,

"Is everything alright back there?"  
"No she socked me!"

"Home-wrecker." Ken breathed under his mouth.

"Well sorry Izzy I had to hit something I was so mad. I very well couldn't hit Chase's beautiful car." She whined out.

Chase looked at Yolie and flashed her a crocked smile,

"It's okay lil lady, you can hit my car seat if you want." Yolie blushed,

"Oh no I couldn't."  
SOra rolled her eyes at Yolie gushing at Chase. She turned to Izzy and hissed in a low voice,

"I thought she was a lesbian."

Izzy covered his mouth and tried not to laugh too hard.

"Anything for a friend of Sora's." He smiled sheepishly at her.

Sora resumed to her cheerful smiled and turned back around to the front.

Yolie rolled her eyes,

"I am okay now. You can continue driving."  
"How do you know I'm not! I'm the one that got hit!"  
Yolie giggled, "Because you can take it Izzy your tougher then Davis."

Chase turned his head back around and kept on driving.

Yolie then text Davis back,

"Oh yea, well you tow knuckle heads are at the mall I'll be mingling at the gala with some stars and important people. Oh did I mention Kari was here and T.k. ahahhaha!"

**Next scene**

"Go on T.k. get in there and mix with the other kids." Mat smiled.

"You didn't tell me they were doing stupid singing contests! This is so lame!" T.k. exclaimed out.

"Ah, uh, uh little bro we made a deal. If you are so opposed to karaoke then why don't you stand at the pillar. And whatever you do, do not make eye contact with Dj's."

"Good idea it's dark over there and he won't spot me here." T.k. smiled and strolled over to the pillar and leaned his back against it.

Tai smiled at him, "yeah man real casual. Remember at least an hour and after that you can leave no pulling off a Matt and leaving when we do."  
T.k. nodded his head okay.

"Alright and if I stay and have a bad time I want you both not to nag me into social events I don't want to go to."  
Matt put his hands in the air and gave him the thumbs up,

"You won't it from us." Matt replied and turned on his heals. He then said in a low voice to Tai, "But he sure will hear it from my mother." HE laughed out.

Tai put his hand on Matt's shoulder and walked by his side,

"Dude, you're so bad." They both smiled as they walked of the room taking one last glimpse back at T.k. looking slick talking to some guys on the sofa. Tai looked at Kari at the other side of the room. At the same spot they had left her still reading her book.

Matt then text messaged his friend Ben,

"Put operation make an ass of my brother. Don't be mean to Tai's sister. Haha"

Mat and Tai walked out of the room and towards their party they were supposed to go to wit the adults.

"So do you think I look okay Matt. You know for Sora."  
Matt began to chuckle, "Yes man relax you look just fine."  
Matt's phone rang with a text,

"Oh wow, that was fast Ben usually takes ten minutes to reply back. " Matt looked down at his phone and read the message but to his dismay it was not from Ben. He sighed heavily as he re-read Ken's message to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Matt, I hope you didn't slip the news to Tai. I know you guys tell each other's surprises in advance. Like the time Tai told you we were taking you to see your favorite band.. well anyway the Sora plan is off. She just met some new guy and she's bringing him on over to the gala. She said she just wants to get to k now him. But you know how that goes."

Matt then clamped his phone shut and put his side kick into his pocket,

"What's wrong Matt did Ben blow your plot?" Tai asked concerned.

"No man. Now I really feel bad that I slipped out the whole Sora thing."  
"Why man?" Tai looked startled at Matt's sudden pang of remorse. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah man, she is bringing some other guy she met. She is just talking to him they aren't a couple or anything I just don't want you to get your hopes up."  
Tai sighed out in relief, "I should of seen this coming." Tai sighed out with a frown.

"Look man I don't know what her problem is but I know she likes you. She broke up with me because she liked you and I liked-"  
"Mimi" Tai replied meekly.

"Yeah exactly. So this guy is just a minor set back. I know I told you earlier that you should let her go after you for now. That was when the plan was active. I think you shouldn't put yourself too out there but just talk to her as you would normally she'll come to her senses."  
Tai nodded his head okay and they both entered the fancy crowded gala room. Everyone looked very prim and proper as any snooty Hollywood party with stars would be.

Mat and Tai walked over to the table where their name tags were at.

**Next scene**

T.k. was fiddling with his hair and talking with some guy he just met.

"So who dragged you to the lame teen party?" The guy asked T.k.

"My brother, and my mother. What about you?"

"My father and mother." The guy rolled his eyes, "I mean seriously the DJ is lame and the whole karaoke this is stupid. If you ask me they should of place some kind of pin ball game or something."  
T.k. nodded his head in agreement.

"I'd much rather play basketball in the hidden room."  
"NO way they have a basketball court here? That would be even more awesome if they had a baseball field." They both smiled at each other until the DJ stopped spinning and went in the middle of the stage.

"Hey everyone I'm Ben and tonight we are doing random karaoke. If the spot light shines on you then you have to come up on stage and sing a song. Better hide well if you don't want to be chosen."

T.k. folded his arms and hunched over to make himself less visible. The guy T.k. was talking put his head into his jacket and tried to hide as well.

T.k. looked up at the ceiling and was nearly blinded by a bright yellow spotlight. The whole room began to giggle and sigh "Ohhhhhh hoooo hooo!"

"Come up here man!" Ben called out to T.k.

T.k. nervously laughed and shook his head no and tried to walk off until people in the room began to push him up the stage,

"Hey you guys! No.. seriously no!" T.k. was standing on the stage couldn't really see much with another bright light shining on a poor unsuspecting girl that didn't get the memo too hide. She was too busy reading her book. She put her book down and was pulled by her wrist by some girls and tossed onto the stage. T.k. smiled nervously and took in a deep breath. _Boy am I screwed. This girl is insanely gorgeous. She is beautiful and I am going to look like an idiot, a fool up her in front of her. That spot light really caught her features nice. Almost angel like. I have never seen such a glow in a girl. Well besides from Kari._

T.k. stood in front of his mic and looked at the girl. She looked petrified. He could tell she didn't want to be up there at all.

_Maybe she thinks I'm ugly. Or that she's too good to even stand next to me let alone sing with her. _

Kari rubbed her arms and looked at the crowd nervously. _Oh crap what did I get dragged into. I hate people starring at me. I can't sing in front of all these people. They will laugh. What if they boo me off stage? Ah they probably can see right through that I am just a nerd! And look at that stunningly handsome boy. He has the cutest smile and sweet glowing eyes; They are like the moons glow against the blanket of dark. He is so bright and hot._

Kari breathed unevenly as the music began to play and she say the boy just as quiet as she was.

_He probably doesn't want to be here with me. Maybe I should walk off the stage and spare him the trouble of being polite and spare myself the humiliation of fainting and being awful. I can't move! I can't even hum let alone sing. I'm stuck frozen._

T.k. looked at the crowd getting antsy and her looked at the pretty girl.

_She looks very nervous. Maybe I should sing first so she'll hear bad I am and that'll make her less nervous. She can't be any worse then I am. It'll make her feel comfortable._

T.k. got closer to his mic and cleared his throat,

_Well here goes nothing…_

**Author's note: Hope you all enjoyed and sorry that I kept everyone waiting. I am working on the next piece. If you want me to post it up review and let me know.**

**Love you all. And thanks for reading.**


	8. Careless Whispers

**Chapter 7: ****Careless Whispers**

Davis looked up with a toothy grin while putting the pop corn bag into the microwave. He set the timer on it and went running into the sofa stuffing his hands behind his head.

"This is the life Veemon no annoying Yolei to nag at us being lazy and we can just chilling out."

He looked at his blue friend and started to laugh,

"If your yellow check mark were a bit more slanted you would have the Nike logo."  
Veemon tilted his head and scratched the top of his head,

"What's that?"

Davis's grin melted away and he sat up and scanned the room,

"Oh forget about it. So should we play my super awesome video games? Or shall we watch a movie on my portable T.v?"

Veemon began to jump up and down happily,

"I love it when you don't follow the rules! Here I thought we were going to play in the snow."  
"Come on Veemon you should know me by now. I didn't intend on going to a stuffy rich snot party where I'd be eating god knows what, sticking my pinky in the air. Or I wouldn't want to absorb the nature scene. I got your back buddy we are going to have a technology filled good time."

They both jumped up to high five each other and head butt.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." Davis winced and began to rub his head. "Anyway which shall we do buddy?"  
"Lets play your video games I am determined to beat all the levels." Veemon sat next to Davis anxiously eying the game. Davis strolled out of the medium sized living room into a small kitchen,

"You know this place isn't half bad for being out practically in the middle of no whereville." He began to snicker, "Very roomy. I wonder when Izzy's mom will be back from her walk-a-thon." Davis pried his hands into the micro and retrieved the bag of pop corn dropping it on the floor and bounced his hand,

"Owe it's hot!!! They should put a warning label or something." Davis stuck his index and middle finger into his mouth. Veemon quickly approached Davis's side and looked down at the bag,

"Davis there is a warning sign that triangle and the exclamation mark in the middle.

Davis glared down and pursed his lips at Veemon,

"Well maybe they should make it bigger!"

He picked up the bag carefully and brought over to the sofa and gently sat the bag between them both. Davis turned on the game set and smiled,

"If Yolei found out we brought over my games she'd throw a major fit. Izzy's mom won't mind.. I mean she lets Izzy drag his laptop in every event." he laughed,

Just then Davis's phone rang. He took it out of his pants pocket and rolled his eyes as he saw the called i.d.

"What do you want? I stayed home with Veemon to get away from your annoying butt!"

Yolei sighed in irritation to Davis's reaction,

"Relax you asshole I am only calling to," She paused from the other end and then yelled, "Hey! Is that television I hear in the background?"

Davis rolled his eyes,

"You must be hearing things at that fancy snot nosed party you're at." He gobbled out with popcorn in his mouth.

"I know what I heard-"  
"No you don't you aren't here lady so back off! If anything you probably need hearing aids to go along with those enormous glasses of yours!"  
Veemon began to laugh in the background only getting Yolei more rowdy.

Davis honed in as he heard Ken talk,

"Yolei just hang up the phone and let him be. Davis will be Davis let him enjoy his alone time. You two go at it for hours with no terminal stop to it. It's quiet an exasperating endeavor to break it up."  
Davis grinned glad my buddy was on my side. Yolei clicked the side of her cheek and huffed out,

"Izzy's mom was supposed to be making sure you didn't keep your brain from rotting any further but I guess even she can't perform miracles."  
"Ah what's it to you?!" Davis yelled out, "She's on a walk by the way. What was it you called for make a choppy before i hang up on your ass."  
"I just called to see if you weren't doing anything stupid and weren't giving Izzy's mom a hard time. And two did I leave my camera?"  
Davis shook his head and pressed his fingers into his temple,

"Well seems like it's a person problem." He laughed out.

"Davis this is serious!" She growled, "Check if I left it in the room I am sleeping in.

"Check yourself." Davis replied coldly.

"Fine be an ass I'll just enjoy myself at the most Elite party without your ill mannered pig. And I'll be sure to tell Karia you are rotting your brain."  
Davis spit out the popcorn from his mouth and gasped,

"What? Why didn't you guys tell me she was going to be there?" He blurted out.

"Because you should have just came to be with friends so it's your own fault. Tai is coming as well. Have fun being home alone with Veemon."

"No it's not too late! You evil bitch. I'd walk out there if I had to right now!"

"You would not." Yolei exclaimed.

"Oh yes I would for Kari I would in a heartbeat."

"Well your not on the guest list and none of use will go and get you from the door." She snapped out.

"Ken would and if you tie him down I can think of other ways to get in. Peace." Davis hung up the phone and went up to Veemon.

"We got to dress to impress, luckily I think I have just the outfit to impress Kari. Ahhh Veemon I am going to see her again! I'm soo happy" He smiled out brilliantly. He speed past Veemon spinning him a hug and placing him back on the floor. He runs to t he small hallway and turns a sharm corner into a room. He yanks down his suitcase and began pulling out clothes

"But Dais how will we get there by the time we arrive walking it'll be over."

Davis poked his head out of the room and looked at Veemon in dismay.

"Are you kidding me don't tell me you haven't caught on. Who said anything about walking we are bringing out xveemon."

Veemon smiled out,

"Really? Well then hop to it partner we got a party to go to."

"And I pretty girl to woe over."

**Back to the "kids" party**

T.k. surveyed the room and leaned his back onto the pillar,

"Hopefully this night will end quickly. I don't know why they insisted me coming to this party. I'll lay low for a bit then sneak on out of here."

He watched the room and nodded his head,

"I must admit it is a pretty cool set up, seemed better than going to the adult party." He shook his head and smirked, "Last time I went to one of those one of my dad's clients tried to convince me to model." T.k. slide even more into the pillar and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He jumped slightly as he was startled by the bright lights on stage and a guy with a mic that looked around his brother's age peered over at the crowd.

T.k. rolled his eyes and laughed lightly, "What kind of entertainment was set up for us tonight."  
The guy looked around the room and clapped his hands together,

"How are we all doing tonight?" The room had some muffled cheers.

"I said how are you all doing tonight?"

Now everyone clapped and cheered.

"Ha is this guy trying to be cool and then talk going to bust with cheese ball raps about how we shouldn't do drugs?" T.k. mouthed out sarcastically.

A guy beside him snickered,

"Yeah seriously if he starts singing a rap about protected sex I am out of here. They should have just left the food out and the music playing."

T.k. smiled at the guy

_Thank god I am not alone on this. I won't be the only one to walk out probably everyone else will too._

"Get ready to have some karaoke fun."  
There were some cheers of excitement and some faint grunts of painful torture.

T.k. sighed in annoyance,

"Seriously karaoke? They always play the stupidest songs might as well have gone to a drunken college party." He blew into his hair and crossed his arms.

"Any place fun outside of this?" The guy asked

T.k. grinned his dimples indenting and his ice blue eyes twinkled in the light with the response,

"Actually." He turned to peer over at the brown head guy with dark eyes.

"Do you like basket ball?"

The guy nodded his head yeah.

T.k.'s grin increased and he shuffled his feet to step forward but just then a bright light hit him.

T.k.'s smile faded and he began to squint holding his hand over his face,

"What gives?" He asked meekly. T.k. looked up the stage and the guy was laughing,

"Come on up Mr. cool."  
T.k. shook his head no and waved his arms frantically,

"Um no thanks I was just about to-" Before T.k. could finish his sentence he was being dragged on stage,

"Hey! Stop you guys!" But he was pushed in front standing over the mic.

The guy with the mic shook his head and wagged his finer, "The spot light picked you and you can't argue with the pick. Not our fault you stood in the obvious "don't pick me spot.""  
T.k. gripped his hand into a fist and clutched his teeth,

"Damn Matt. He got me good." He looked around the crowd and began to feel his cheeks grow red. "There is no way I can sing in front of all these people I think I am going to make a run for it." T.k. took a step back until he saw a girl standing beside him. He couldn't help but smirk a bit.

_Oh you poor girl they dragged you up here too. This crowd looks rowdy and you don't look like the type to just walk out, can't leave you hanging. But to be paired up with me that is sad. Once you hear my voice you'll simply walk off. _

T.k. took a deep breathe and shook slightly and mumbled

"I have no problem playing in front of a crowd but singing is completely different."  
The guy with the mic patted T.k. on the back,

"Good luck you'll thank me for this one day." He began to smirk and sprinted off, "Or not."

T.k. gulped and couldn't really look up because of the bright lights making him feel like a deer caught in headlights. He didn't know whether to stay and make a fool out of himself just to get close to this girl or should I run off?

The music began to play and the beat was actually catchy.

_Maybe I can throw my own mix to it. Would that impress her? No maybe not I must know her name and if I can get her number._

T.k. began to smile sheepishly as he took in every bit of this girl. Her slightly curled long her. Her beautiful brown eyes that just had such a glow. Her soft plumped lips and her cute short height. She was making him feel that butterfly feeling he only had for Karia. He jerked his head away as the girl didn't once turn to him.

_She must be taken or thinks she is too good for me well I got to at least try._

T.k. gripped onto the mic stand and held the microphone slowly parting his lips.

**Kari's side:**

"I don't understand why I have to be at this party. The music is making it hard to concentrate and even more so the stupid idea of karaoke what are we twelve or at some college party. If only T.k. were here. He always could make any scene funny. But it was only Matt that came to this event. Should know the popular super star would have better things to do on vacation. I was really looking forward to seeing him. I got all my cute clothes with me." Kari sighed out and cupped her hands onto her chin trying to read. She sighed annoyed,

"Gosh I must of read this same sentence about five times already. I think I am just going to leave. Honestly I don't see the point in this. I was to mingle with the other kids to make my parents look good but I made an appearance. That was good enough." Karia looked around the room and saw the guy with the mic scanning the room.

"Oh good heavens he's not taking volunteers he's picking people." She shook nervously, "Well I am not participating."

She looked back down at her book and began to read again until a bright light hit her making her hair feel as if it were summer.

"What the?" She glanced up and her eyes began to squint. "What's going on?" The guy on stage smiled and yelled, "Come on down little lady with the book and have some fun." Kair shook her head in disbelief, "Why me?" She shook her head no trying to walk away until people began to push her forward making it impossible to weasel out, they were blocking her in.

She went up the stairs of the stage and looked around the crowd, "There is no way I am singing in front of these people I'll just end up fainting. Why oh why did he pick me." Her eyes met into the guy who was announcing this whole stupid idea." And her face turned hard

_Ugh that is one of Matt's friend's. I saw them talking earlier._

Kari bit her lip and shoved her hands crossed.

_Bet my brother and Matt planned this out. Well jokes on them because I will not sing. I refuse I just can't in front of all these staring people. How could she do this on her own. She wasn't much of a be alone type. _

Kari peered around the room and she began to bit her nails. She let her arm fall and she caressed them sheepishly and looked to the floor.

"I can't do this." She mumbled out.

Her ears perked up to the music, "Pretty good melody I know this song." She smiled but then looked confused.

_Why this song? Don't two people sing for this?_

She gasped startled as she heard someone next to her breathing rapidly. She looked away from the T.v. in front that had the lyrics .

She turned to peer over and it was a handsome boy. She turned even more red and giggled slightly. His brown blond hair it's so perfect and seems silky almost better taken care of then Matt's and Tai's. He had such piercing blue eyes with depth and his smile how she gushed. He had cute dimples just like T.k. and that crooked smile just made her melt. She quickly looked back at the floor.

_He can't possibly wont to stay up here and sing with me. He should be on a runway walk._

_Maybe I should just stay spare him and protest that we won't do this._

But as she opened her mouth to speak she heard a very romantic voice singing along. She looked up and her mouth fell slightly open,

"He can sing as well as be mesmerizing gorgeous? There is no way I can back his voice up he must be a professional." His charismatic and charming voice, oh how it made her with goose bumps and weak in the legs.

_**Back to T.k.:**_

I better just go and rip it off like a band aid since she isn't going to sing first. He gulped here it goes. He cleared his throat and approached the mic.

"I feel so unsure,  
as I take your hand"  
T.k. reached his hand out and looked at the cute girl standing their sheepishly at him but she just smiled politely and turned away quickly,

" and lead you to the dance floor.  
As the music dies, there's something in your eyes" T.k. pointed to her and smiled warmly.  
"Calls to mind the silver screen  
and all its sad goodbyes."  
T.k. looked up at her face it didn't depict an interest. He stood quiet and stepped back from the microphone. He sighed in defeat and began to turn away until his ears rang with an angelic tone. He turned his head rapidly and smiled warmly. She had an amazing voice with such passion. So Does _this means she does want to sing with me?_

T.k. looked at her and she smiled warmly at him as she sang,

"Im never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm.  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool." She pointed at him lightly and raised her hand down gently back at her side.

T.k.'s smile broaden as he turned closer to his mic and stuck around and in took in the beautiful voice.  
"I shouldve known better than to cheat a friend."  
T.k. put his lips to the mic and sang along with her.  
"And waste the chance that I've been given  
So, I'm never gonna dance again  
the way I danced with you" She smiled shyly at him and took in a deep breath and continued.  
"Time can never mend  
"Ooh." She looked blankly because he had stopped singing and was just looking at her. but she went on singing  
"The careless whispers of.. a.. good friend." She looked at him he starring at her warmly and admiring as she sang. But why wasn't he singing with her? IT was a duet and his voice was so enticing she wanted to hear more. But she continued hoping he'd jump back in  
"to the heart and mind.. ignorance is kind  
there's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find.."  
She took in some breath and was glad to see him part those lushes lips of his and sing along with her in the chorus. She smiled wearily. He was being a gentleman letting her have more parts. She smiled he shouldn't have because she would much rather hear him sing.  
"I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
though it's easy to pretend"  
I know you're not a fool"  
They were looking into each other's eyes so intensely and full of passion. They were breathing hard and sweating a bit from the bright hot lights but they didn't care the smiles they gave each other it made everything else not matter until they heard a guy jump in the song.

"You know I aint a fool, girl"

They looked at each other confused and startled. Causing them to break away from their powerful eye contact. but they saw no one on stage so they shrugged and continued to sing together not looking away from each other afraid that they would drift away.

"Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
and waste this chance that I've been given  
so I'm never gonna dance again  
the way I danced with you." They both took a sigh of breath and were going to go on until  
A guy in the crowd jumped onto the stage and grabbed the microphone the other guy that was announcing stuff earlier had set down. Kari looked at this guy. He was cute but not as heart drenching as the other boy. It wasn't on looks. She just had a bond, a connection with the blond guy.. which sounded crazy becuase she just meet him. And she was drawn to him wanting to know more. She wanted to slap herself.. and I would talk crap about Juliet and how she was stupid.. "i'm doing the same thing" She sighed lightly, "What is wrong with me?!"

The curly haired boy went in between her and the blond guy and was now facing and singing to her. _What gives? _She thought. Why is this guy medaling into our duet? He could of volunteered before or after.. how rude was he. She smiled anyway to be poliet. She could never bring herself to be mean even if the person deserved it... He was cute and she loved his outfit so that was a bonus she'd let him have his fun. She looked at this guy slightly curly brown hair, tan skin pretty built with blue pants, a white shirt with a graphic design on and those bandanna scarfs around his neck. He had some pretty cool nikes on the ones that the skaters and techno guys wear.  
"Uh, Slow down." He sang out. Kari giggled because this guy was adding his own totally different mix to this. It was a harmonized fill when Her and the other guy was singing but this guy was singing in a kind of rap techno feel. She never heard anything like it before very unique and she had to hand it to him he was pulling it off very well. She smiled even more when he was dancing slightly to her and stood next to her holding his mic.  
"You know you're moving too fast,  
you know that I don't dance, but  
you insist to take my hands.  
And to the beat, that move our feet,  
and everyone is watching me  
and I dont dance no more."  
And I aint leavin' my apartment  
'till its after evening."  
T.k. rolled his eyes and folded his hands into his chest.

_This guy is trying to get in the way of me and the gorgeous girl. He is trying to show me up that or trying to take over my spot to be a duet with her. _T.k. growled lightly well I'm not dispensable that easily. Unless that was what she wanted then he would leave. But until she indicated for him to go he was standing his ground.  
"Bars are closing down, and  
every model in the pool hall is drinking.  
I turn the jukebox on.  
To play my favorite song.  
Where we sing along.  
I dont dance, no."  
Kari smiled and shook her head at the guy but returned that warm bubbly smile to that guy that took her breath away. This was his and her duet and she was going to keep it going between the two of them. She grabbed her microphone off the stand and patted the guy who jumped on the stage. But she then turned away and approached the blue eyed hottie. She sighed and sang out,  
"Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Baby, it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things  
We'd want to say-"  
The guy caught Kari off guard when he grabbed her hand and laced them with his. He smiled and sang out just as she had been waiting for him to do. His voice made her melt and gave her the inspiration to sing out. He sang with such passion and that helped her come out of her she'll to do the same.  
T.k. sang with a smile because she went to include him and not push him away from the stylish guy.

"We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever."  
The curly haird boy remained where he was but said lightly

"yeah sing it boy"

T.k. held back his laugh and went on,

"But now who's gonna dance with me?"  
Kari took in a deep breath and sang along with him. She liked how their words harmonized together and how each of their words melted in complementing one another.

"Please stay!  
I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool"  
The curly haired boy began to walk closer to the both of them and sang to Kari

"You know I aint a fool, girl"  
Kari smiled up at him but continued singing with The blue eyed boy,  
"Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
and waste this chance that I've been given  
so I'm never gonna dance again  
the way I danced with you."  
Kari sighed out and her eyes began to water looking at this guy reminded her of T.k. so much it made her heartache. She sang out with even more emotion.  
"And now that you're gone."

Kari smiled at him and T.k. grinned at her. The guy with the curly hair put his arms around the both of them and sighed,

"Wasn't that fun Kari? T.s?"  
Kari and T.k.'s eyes buldged out and turned rapidly

"Davis?!"  
They then looked at each other,

Kari smiled "T.k.!?!" and threw her arms around T.k.'s neck and kissed him on the cheek and T.k. Embraced her tightly until Davis practically pulled them apart,

"Where's my hug?" he asked coldly.

Kari blushed and sneakered, "Sorry this whole time I had no idea it was either one of you."  
T.k. leaned in and hugged Davis,

"Not you!" He yelled.

"Hey you asked for it." He joked and Kari laughed harder.

Kari walked up to him and hugged Davis tightly,

"I love your style of choice." She smiled,

"Yeah?" He asked taken aback, "Choose my best out fit just for you."  
"How did you get here?" She asked bewildered, "How did you know I was here. And it was me? I didn't even recognize you. Do i look the same?"  
Davis smiled, "Long story. But no you don't I like the long hair by the way."

"Then how did you?"  
"I know that face anywhere." He turned to T.k.

"T.M. stay away from my girl."  
T.k. flashed a smile but Kari who rolled her eyes.

"Always nice to see you too Davis."

T.k. shook his head. He should of known that was a Davis move up there.

_Hopefully I can get him distracted so Kari and I can have some alone time._

He put his hand over his chin and smiled.

Author's note: Hey guys!!!! Finally updated and got to the singing. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Leave some reviews. You want me to write more and I will.


	9. Resurfacing Honey And Blue Skies

Chapter 9

Resurfacing Honey and Blue Skies

Davis looked at T.k. and Kari with sore look. They were looking at each other with such glowing eyes. He always wanted and longed For Kari to give him a look like that. Even anything close to it but she never did. He sighed in hurt but he was still happy to see her. "no way t.s are you going to get away with stealing my girl-" He stepped his foot in about to crash into their conversation when his mouth dropped.

" A cart full of sweets or Kari?" He looked in a panic "why do these decisions have to be so hard?" He plagued to himself.

"Snicker doodles? Oreo chocolate pie?" Davis jumped off the stage and chased after the cart. "Fulfilling my sweet tooth over getting turned over is a lot better to deal with!"

Kari glanced over puzzled and watched Davis run away to the snack cart. She brought out her phone and texted

"Thanks Mimi for sending Mr. Mosby with the food cart. A little too soon I wanted to see how Davis was doing but I can catch up with him later." Kari grinned as Davis was stuffing his face with goodies. She looked up at T.k. and smiled at him.

"I can't believe it's you. You've changed a lot."

T.k. smirked at her and ran his finger in her. Twirling a loose strand and pushed it back over your shoulder.

"So have you."

Kari looked to the floor trying not to blush.

"Okay you two. Break it up.. First we couldn't get you on the stage now we can't get you guys off. We have other consistence. I mean they won't measure up to your doe.."

"Hey!" an angry couple spat at Matt's friend.

"Oh right you are standing here.. what I meant to say was.." He did a nervous twitch while he laughed awkwardly "That..Ah screw this job I don't get paid enough to do this crap.. you two come here every night and make my damn ears bleed. You guys suck.."

A girl with a pink head band and black shirt looked outraged and put her hands over her hips, "Do you not know who you are talking to? My uncle owns this place."  
"Ah, F….m…..l your uncle would be in charge of my check.. you know what he can fucking keep it and shove it up his butt.. he can use the money to pay for your singing lessons. Im out. peace" He did an upside down peace sign and stormed off the stage.  
"Wait! I was only going to say I like your brutal honesty! Come back!" The girl ran after Matt's friend and left her partner dumb founded next t Kari and T.k.

T.k. looked at the guy and smiled at him awkwardly, "Uh… nice lights up here right?"

The guy looked stung and just stood sulking. Kari laughed a nervous laugh and turned to T.k.

"these rich people are odd."

T.k. nodded and agreed, "Yeah no kidding.. lets just back away fromt eh stage slowly and run for it." Kari nodded okay, "Agreed." They both paced away off the stage slowly leading out backwards walking. As soon as they were off T.k. laced his hands into Kari's and they both ran off laughing into the air and stopped at the sliding door. They opened it and went out on the balcony. It was crowded and they couldn't hear each other well. T.k. looked around the place and saw there was a ladder leading to the roof. He smiled and Kari and lead his eyes to hers having her look up at the same direction.

"For old times sake?" He asked suavely.

Kari bit her lip and sighed out a yes.

**Kari's p.o.v.**

Ah why does he have to be diviner and smell so good? I am so afraid of heights but even in middle school our hand out place was the school roof or the attic. I don't know how he talked me into these things but I was never afraid because He was there and I knew I was safe with him. I watched him climb up and he looked down at me when he was sitting down. He reached down and grabbed my hands supporting me with his guiding strength to pull myself up with him. He got a lot stronger. I blushed as I looked down his arms as it flexed and had to bit my lip to not giggle. "Nice view right?" He grinned at me. I couldn't help but smile back and I wasn't paying attention to the sky I was too into his own blue eyes. They captivated me.

"T.k." I sat very close to him resting my head on his. "I missed you a lot. Its good to see my old best friend."  
He half smiled "It's nice to see you too. It's a shame we don't attend the same school anymore. High school life just isn't the same without my light by my side."

"What? I asked nervously." I blushed happy.

"I said it's not the same without my friend by my side.."

I frowned a bit, "I knew I was hearing things…." I looked up at him. The moon was glowing on him like a lost angel that didn't belong. He looked so in-depth . He always got into such deep thinking when he was looking at the sky. I guess not too much has changed with him. I rested my hand on his shoulders.

"What's your number Mr. so I can text you sometime." 

**T.k.'s P.o.v**

I looked deep in her eyes. "Oh man I nearly blew out how I still feel for her." Luckily Matt made me work on improvising.. she seemed to have bought friend instead of light.. Who am I kidding she's too good for me and I am only kidding myself to think I have a shot with her after all these years.. To think my only worries before with her was "Will we be okay without our brothers? Do we have enough to eat? Why is this digi world so big? Can Davis stop pestering us?" Those were the good old days. I snapped into focus and looked back down at Kari. "For sure. I grabbed her Phone and gave her mine." I wrote down my number and casually looked at her phone book. "Who the hell is Oliver?" I rolled my eyes and grinned in a plan. I took a picture of myself through her phone and smiled. She looked at me puzzled. "Your caller id picture so when I call you'll see me." I smiled big. She seemed amused by my gestured and laughed. She nodded at me. I watched her hoping she would do the same. I would like to stare at her picture for the times she wasn't around me or matt for that matter. He would make fun of me and never let me hear the end of it. She pulled my phone over herself and smiled taking a picture. I smiled broadly I have a picture of her now. She handed me my phone while I purposely touched her hand to get it. Every time I made skin contact with her I felt a spark of waves wash over me. It's crazy and intense how we still have that deep connection after all these years. How comfortable we still are around each other. I don't know if she felt the same way but these feelings were real to me. We sat next to each other in silence. Even when we didn't speak we were talking through our eyes. Her light maple eyes were singing out to me. And I never wanted to lose connection with them.

Authors note. Sorry took me so long to repost. It's a short chapter but the next one is in progress. Please review. I love reading what you all have to say.


	10. Chapter 10

**Eyes to hear and ears to see**

Thank you all for the support and so sorry it took me forever to post. But if there are people still reading I will keep on with this story

Back to the adult party.

Matt rolled over to the seats and pulled Tai next to him. "Looks like we came before the rest of the gang. Now we can show boat you and let her see what she missed out on or we can go back to my room and just chill man. We can call room service and pop bottles the choice is yours."

Tai slumped back into his seat and took a deep breath and rubbed his face,

"This is just typical Sora, She is always playing this card just because her parents got divorced so she purposely messes things up with us. That excuse is getting really old and my heart can't take it anymore." Tai walked over to a waiter and took one of drinks from his Tray and chugged it down in three gulps.

The waiter didn't even notice until tai placed the glass down on the table. The waited looked him up and down,  
"Sir are you twenty one." Tai ran his hair through his brown hair and huffed out,

"Look buddy I am having a rough day." He looked at the mid twenties man with the slight frost along the side of his head. Tai patted the guys shoulder "Tim you look like a reasonable guy. I just confessed my love to my best friend for the second time. This time she excepted it but last minute goes with another guy. So Tim do me a solid and let me have a drink I do not want to remember tonight or what she has to say."  
The guy looked around shifty eyed.

"Alright man sounds like a rough ordeal but if you get too crazy I never gave you anything and if you must give out a name say it was Sherry. She is a complete bitch and it would make my night if she got fired."

Tai grinned and made a peace sign over his eyes,

"Thanks man you rock." Tai shifted over and took a bottle and shot from the guys tray.

Tim lowered his head and looked at tai directly in the eyes,

"You seem too good to make a fool of yourself twice just forget about that girl and move on."

Tai raised his glass up in the air and nodded his head, "Here, here Tim. I hear you on that one." Tai walked back to the table that Matt was.

"Tai what are you doing? I turn my back for one second and this is what you do? Come on man lets go to my room you shouldn't see her."  
Tai pushed Matt's hand away and shook his head,

"No I want to stay I want to see what this prick looks like. Least want to see he is better looking and I want to get it off my chest I want to hear it from her mouth that we are just friends so then I can move on. I mean it is bad enough she chose my best friend over me now this random guy. What the hell is wrong with me?"  
Matt rubbed the back of his neck,

"Nothing Is wrong with you Tai. Like you said Sora is singing the same tune over an old wound and she will regret it just like when I dated her. She admitted she liked you."

Tai hit his head and rolled his eyes,

"I don't even know why you went out with her man. You knew how much I liked her and you went for it anyway."  
Matt pressed his fingers over his temples, "Tai don't do this I said I was sorry. I wasn't thinking straight."  
Tai bolted up, "Yeah you were too busy thinking with something else. So tell me Matt did you do her?"  
Matt immediately spit out his water and pushed his hair back as his blue eyes popped out so far out that they could of fallen out,

"What kind of question is that Tai?!"  
Tai began to show his teeth in annoyance,

"Answer the question Matty did you or did you not sleep with Sora."  
Matt got up, " I don't have to answer that but you are my best friend so I will no we didn't sleep with each other. I am going to go track down some food for you." Matt got up from his seat and stormed off. He pulled out his phone and texted Ken,

"Hey where are you guys at? Tai has been drinking and is a mess. Make sure that punk ass guy is not here. Tai will beat him up in the state he is in. Sora really got him down this time. Tai won't be waiting around for her third time around, you hear me my boy? Shit will probably go down just giving you the heads up to be prepared."

Matt bit his nails as he gather food from the table placing it on the plate.

"Tai I never meant to hurt you.. I knew you were not over what happened but you hide it so well. I will make it up to you I promise." Matt walked off with the plate and nearly dropped it as he saw the crew all at the table except for Tai.  
"Hey Matt." Izzy replied.

Ken closed his phone and rubbed his neck,

"Sorry man I got the message late."  
"Where's Tai?" Matt asked jittery

"He went to the bathroom and Sora and her date went to go find Mimi."  
Matt placed the plate onto the table and ran off. Matt went on his tip toes to see above the hall way where the bathrooms lead,

"This is a lot harder when his hair is shorter now." Matt peaked over and to his relief Tai was hunched over the floor hugging his knees. Matt speed off,

"Man I wore the tightest jeans the wrong day."

Matt slide down to the floor and propped Tai up,

"Tai you okay?"  
Tai nodded his head,  
"Yeah man I'll be okay."  
"Tai" A girl voiced called over.

Tai and Matt both looked up from the floor. Their eyes met up to a girl with Orange hair and pink hair.

Matt laughed in a rumble tone and it became a high awkward way,

"Hey you girls how are you. Mimi you look stunning as usual."  
Mimi smiled and giggled out,

"Thanks Matty."  
Tai looked back to the floor and nodded.

"What are you boys doing on the floor?" Mimi called out She walked over and pt her hands over Tai's arm.

Matt got up fast as well and went to Mimi's side and went close to her ears,

"Tai is drunk."  
Mimi's eyes widened,

"Matt" She hissed into his ear, "Why would you let him drink? He never drinks."  
Matt rubbed his arms, "He did it while I wasn't looking.

Sora walked over and smiled, "Tai are you okay?"  
Tai rolled his arms around breaking out of Matt's and Mimi's hold.

Sora tilted her head at Matt and walked over to him,

"Is he ignoring me?"  
Matt rolled his eyes at her and shook his head,

"Well do you blame the guy? He confessed to liking you for the second time and you bring along a date. Just say you don't like him if that is the case you need to stop stringing him along."  
Sora's eye browse indented and folded her arms,

"Matt you don't even know-"  
Matt rolled his eyes and held Mimi's arm,

"Sora your parents being divorced story is really a boring yawn now. "  
As Matt pulled Mimi with him he felt a sharp jab on his back,

"Sora you are such a bitch you are resorting to hit-"  
But to Matt's dismay he did not meet up to a red head instead he was looking at Roxy and she was giving him the look. The crazy eyed look,

" Get your hands off Mimi."  
Mimi rubbed the back of her head and began to chuckle

"Oh Roxy it is fine. Now you have the day off do not worry about me." Roxy waved her hands up at Matt and then pointed to her eyes indicating that she had her eyes on him.

Matt shook his head and sighed out heavy,  
"I need a smoke tonight is one crazy night I just hope my plot with T.k. went well at least."  
Matt, Mimi, SOra and Chase walked over to the table,

"May we sit?" Chase asked Tai,

"There are not enough chairs but I am sure you can just share a seat with Sora. She seems to move fast I'm sure she would not mind."  
Sora's mouth dropped and she walked over to a guy with short brown hair,

"Look here you, I do not know who you are but-" Her face then froze as she realized Tai cut his hair. The whole time she just saw his face but now looking up at the whole package he looked so handsome. She ruffled her hair,

"I haven't seen you in a long time and this is the greeting I get?" She asked sulking

"I'm sorry Sora I am not really up for another tango. So I'll ask now. Do you like me or not?"  
Chase backed into Sora,

"Dude she is here with me. Lighten up."  
Tai rolled his eyes,

"You shut your mouth. This has nothing to do with you. That was not the question and I wasn't asking you. Sit the fuck down douchebag. You are so lucky you are at my parent's event or I'd deck you."  
Mimi sighed in relief,

"So he isn't that drunk." She sighed out,

Sora looked to the floor, "Tai I do like you but I am not ready to be fully involved how you want. I really love you-" Tai laughed lightly and shook his head,

"So tell me Sora."  
Sora nodded her head and bit her lip,

"How does it feel to be like you? I think your mouth should be quiet cuz it never tells the truth. SO tell me! So tell me why, why does it have to be this way? Why can't think ever change? Falling over and over again from all the words that you have said. It's written on my heart for everyone to see." Tai gripped his shirt where his heart was placed. He looked to the floor and sighed heavy.

" I am sorry you guys are seeing me this way. It was suppose to be a fun day with reuniting and I messed it all up and made it about a I like Sora once again thing. I will leave this table so you guys can have fun." Tai got up but felt a hand grab onto his,

"Don't go Tai you didn't ruin anything." Ken gripped Tai's hand more and looked over to Sora.

"I am sorry I hurt you Tai but I never intended to do that. I messed it up by leading you on." She got up from the table and looked at chase.

"I'd love to be your friend, since you are in Ucla too but if not I can understand."  
Chase got up and walked away,

"I Have your number I'll talk to you another time." Sora nodded and sat back down to remain with the group.

The room was still in an up roar with the adults talking loud and laughing, no one took notice at the drama that went down between their table.

"Is it me or does this place have a real vegas vibe to it?" Mimi asked to break the silence of their table,

"Yeah Mimi it totally does." Yolie nodded her head and started poking at the food Matt had left.

"Tai nice hair cut." Izzy called out, "never thought you'd cut it."  
Tai rubbed his hair,

"It wasn't by choice my mom paid the lady to cut it short but I will admit it is a nice change."  
Matt turned over to Mimi,

"Hey cotton Candy head."  
Mimi stuck her tongue at him,

"well that is a new one. What matty?"  
"I was just wondering if you'd like to-"

"Alright adults this is the moment you have all been waiting for the program may now being as we all wait with each other for the 12:00am greets. We have a fashion line up, comedy and singing hour."

Everyone began to clap and just then Sora got up and walked off. Mimi bit her lip and ran after Sora,

"Mimi, Just let her go." Ken called out.

"She is my best friend I can't just leave her."  
Ken took a deep breath and shoved his hands into his pockets. I am tagging along then. Mimi shrugged her shoulders and walked off with Ken.

Matt shook his head confused,

"Woah what the hell just happened."  
Izzy took a bit of his chicken and mashed potatoes and muffled out,

"this food is superb absolutely gastronomically outstanding." Matt snapped his fingers over Izzy's face,

"Izzy can we focused here?"

Tai sighed out in a heavy breath,  
"Sora feels tension she stormed off. And Mimi as her best friend walked after her and Ken has a thing for Mimi so he is making sure she is okay."  
Matt nodded his head, "Oh okay." He took a sip of his drink when it finally clicked. His eyes went red and he spit out his drink yet again,

"Wait. Ken what?!"  
Yolie smiled wide, "That only took him five minutes."  
Matt glared at her as if he could bomb her with his eyes,

"You have a crush on Ken so I wouldn't be laughing at this situation if I were you Yolos."  
Tai rubbed his head and laughed, "Ah good one Yolos." He then made a peace sign

"Thanks" Matt grinned. "I'm sure Mimi doesn't like him that way I mean he is a complete Square."  
Tai shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know they hang out a lot, he plays sports and also in a band like yourself."

Matt slammed his drink on to the table, "Since when?!" Matt got up and ran his hand into his hair. I got to go find them!

So let me know what you guys think! Team matt and mimi? Team Ken and Mimi?


	11. Colliding hearts to strings

Thank you guys for the reviews! Please keep the reviews coming and I promise to continue to write. I am sorry it was been a while from when I first started a lot of things in life happened where I wasn't able to keep my mind in this. But I am back and will keep writing as long as you guys read and are enjoying my passion in life to write.

**Chapter 11 colliding the hearts to strings**

Back on the roof top:

T.k. looked down at Kari and smiled big and ruffled his hair a bit.

"what? Kari" asked confused

"Just really glad we got to meet up again." He rubbed his arm and sighed, "Thought we wouldn't see each other now that everything is fine in digi world." Kari scooted next to him and smiled,

"T.k. we have a deep bound and friendship it'd never be snuffed out by distance.

T.k. nodded his head and grinned,

"SO how long are you going to be here? Maybe we can hang out some more before we part ways."  
Kari looked to the floor and sighed out,

"Well of course if you aren't busy." I rubbed the back of my head.

Her brown eyes locked onto mine leaving me paralyzed. Her lashes big and full,

"No it's not that I am busy. We are here for another day we should have brunch or something." She smiled and rubbed her arms.

"Great." His eyes beamed up and he put his sweater around her.

"You look cold you can wear my sweat just be sure to take care of it for me till tomorrow it is my favorite one."

Kari clung onto it and secretly took a weft.

"of course I will but you aren't cold t.k.?"  
He grinned as she said his name he loved hearing her say it,

"No I am fine." Kari looked down at his wrist and saw a laker bracelet.

" I see you still love basket ball." She giggled out.

"Yes I do." He grabbed his wrist and twirled it around, "Are you still into photography?"  
Kari nodded her head, "Yes I still do that here and there. Mostly do shots for the newspaper now or of Tai's soccer team but other than that I started playing keyboard but my mom doesn't really give me time to do that much she says it is a waste of time and instead makes me study hard and be part of theater club at my school so I can play with productions."  
T.k. rubbed his head,

"Sorry to hear she is making you do those things but if you were in my school I don't think you'd like being in drama club. There is this girl sharpy who runs the joint and man does she seem bossy. She makes Mimi look like a kitten. I heard she has a brother too but I never seen him around since I never have the same classes as him since I hear he takes college classes nor do I go to the productions."

Kari's mouth dropped a bit,

"College classes in High school? Is he related to Izzy or WIllace?" She giggled out.

T.k. shook his head,  
"What is the same thought I had."

T.k. took a heavy breath,

"Hey Kari I know we live far and everything But I." He bit his lip and looked to the floor, "I've-"  
Kari looked at her phone and a picture of Mimi popped up,

"Hello?" Kari called out, "She what? Is Tai okay? I'll be right over." Kari got up abruptly and nearly fell into t.k. wrapped his arms around her and caught her

"Be careful, what is going on." Kari was lost in his ocean blue eyes and shook her head,

"Sora brought over a date Tai was so happy to see her I am sure he is devastated Mimi said Sora stormed off and both her and Tai are drunk."

T.k. got up and slide over the stairs.

"Calm down Kari everything will be okay I don't want you falling." He climbed down first and grabbed her hand to guide her. As she reached the last two steps he lifted her up and set her down to the floor they remained locked like that as if time were still and they were the only two that were running the time. Everything frozen as their eyes melted away into their hearts. T.k. leaned close to her until his phone rang he looked down at it and saw Matt's face there. T.k. quickly peaked her cheek and closed his eyes. I should let you go find Mimi or would you like to find your brother?

Kari shut her eyes.  
"I'll go find Mimi I want to give Sora a piece of my mind." Kari tugged the sweater but T.k. placed his hands over her shoulders,

"It's fine you wear it till tomorrow it is insurance we will hang out." He grinned out.

She nodded her head, "Hopefully we can meet up with the rest of the gang when we clear out this Drama. She called out as she ran off.

T.k. ran as he answered the phone,

"Are you guys in the ball room."  
"Yeah lil bro quick get down here they decided to put a band on since the music flaked last minute."  
"I am confused what does that have to do with me?"  
"I need back up here mom volunteered me."  
"Wait this isn't about Tai?"  
"Of course this is! I am getting him to come on stage with me!"  
T.k. began to run faster and nearly slid as he hit a corner

"No running." A security guard yelled out.

"Oh suck it rent a cop and continue eating your donut not like you can catch me!" T.k. kept running on full speed,

" Wow lil bro that was a good one, I have taught you well."

"Matt this is not funny you know how Tai can't carry a tune! Remember the time he tried to sing for shogungekomon?!"  
"trust me lil bro just get down here and help me set up the stage. Oh and by the way your welcome for the set up on the kids room pay back bro."  
T.k. was red in the face now sprinting super fast now in the face of Matt and kicked him,

"You ass I knew it seemed fishy."  
"Hey you are welcome I heard it went well."  
T.k. began to pant,

"How is Tai is he Okay?!"

"He will be lil bro he just needs time." He rubbed the back of his head,

"So how did mom con you into this?"  
"Well they said the fashion show won't go on if the music is up."  
T.k. grinned and moved his eyebrowse up and dowm,

"Oh I get it so this is a all for Mimi thing?" He chuckled out,

"Fuck you T.k." He chuckled out and climbed onto the stage.

T.k.'s mom smiled,

"Looks like I got three other bands to fill in. for the show how exciting Matt's mom sang out. I don't know what I would do without you and your lil friends."  
Matt smiled out,

"Anytime mom." He then pouted, "Wait what friends?!"  
Matt's mom took a step back,  
"I thought they were friends of your maybe I was mistaken. But anyway looks like we will have enough music for all the looks and designers here." She walked off as Ken and Izzy approached the Stage.

"Hey guys thanks for helping us set up the stage."  
Ken shook his head,

"We aren't here to set up we are here to do a set." 

I hope you guys enjoyed. Please please review they make my day and lets me know that people are wanting to keep reading.


End file.
